Insecure memories
by Ice Witch 0413
Summary: Tsuikas back with some new friends. She's been asked to help the gang on another mission but will tensions keep them from working together as a team? Part 2 to The Girl Next Door. There Are some Discriptive Lemons And Cursing. Its M 4 a reason. Please R
1. Denial And Sorrow

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY YU-YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS OR SONGS I USE AS SCENE BREAKS!**

"Speaking" _'Thoughts' _

WHOOOT you people really didn't think I'd leave it hanging that badly did you? Thehehehe well here ya go the wicked awesome conclusion to The Girl Next Door! Lol it's more or less another story… hey I got a lot of time on my hands now so you can just take this as a bonus. HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT!

**Denial and Sorrow **

**-8-Can you forgive me again I don't know what I said but I didn't mean to hurt you-8- **

Two years had gone by sense Tsuika had left and Bira & Momiji had joined. The gang didn't meet as often for missions seeing as how there were no major threats and they had all become relatively distant. Kurama and Hiei had never exactly gotten over the incident with Tsuika but they pushed past it enough to be on talking terms. Kurama was now in his freshmen year of college where he was studying to be a bio engineer. He had moved out of his mothers' house and into a studio apartment. Yusuke had dedicated himself to being a full time sprit detective after high school while Kuwabara had gotten a job working as a superintendent at a low class hotel. Bira and Momiji learned to get along and moved into an apartment together while managing normal lives and helping Yusuke on their free time. Hiei… Hiei was Hiei he resided in the demon realm where he made a name for himself by becoming an assassin. He spent all of his free time training and keeping an eye out for trouble. He was the main reason things were calm.

**-8-I hear the words come out I felt that I would die it hurt so much to hurt you -8- **

_'Two years… has it really been that long?'_ thought Koenma in his office as he sorted threw files and mounting papers. He was in his teenage form but still refused to give up his binkie.

_'This is going to be fun'_ he thought bitterly as he pulled out a file and read threw it. He nodded and stamped it then moved onto the next one. It looked like a normal enough until he began reading the report.

"Well now this doesn't seem right… the writing…" his hands clenched into fists as the realization dawned on him. "Dimmitt" he bit down on his pacifier and clenched his fists

"OGRE!" the ogre in question came stumbling in tripping over his won two feet

"Yes, Koenma Sir?" Koenma thrust a file at him, which he barely caught.

"GET ME EVERYONE ON THAT LIST NO EXCEPTIONS I WANT THEM ALL HERE IN THIS ROOM BY THIS TIME NEXT WEEK!" He nodded and opened the file scanning the names inside.

"Uh Koenma sir… are you sure about…"

"Yes I'm sure… Track her down we're gunna need her help." He said sitting back in his chair and closing his eyes. Ogre nodded and left to contact Yusuke.

**-8- Then you look at me your not shouting anymore your silently broken -8- **

He was coming home after finishing his after noon classes and already making a mental list of the things that needed to be done. He held two bags of groceries under his arms making it unable for him to see over them and a back pack on his back held most of his text books.

_'Laundry, dishes- crap!' _he stumbled and almost fell over on the stairs but somebody had caught him.

"You alright man?"

"Yes I'm fine," he said while straightening

"Let me help you out with those" they said already taking the bags the bags from him

"No, really that's not necesa- Yusuke?" Yusuke grinned at him making him confused but overall happy to see his old friend. His black hair had grown out some sense he last had last seen him it was a mangle sea of knots that flowed down just below his shoulders. He wore navy blue torn jeans and a dark green sweater.

"What are you-"

"I was in the neighborhood" he shrugged "just thought I'd pop in and check on you" Kurama smiled at him.

"What have you been up to these days?" he said going past Yusuke to lead the way to his apartment. Kuramas hair was tired back in a lose pony tail his hair went down just barley above his waist unlike Yusukes it was very well kept without a knot or split end in sight. He wore white pants with a metallic blue shirt that had silver trimmings along the cuffs and neckline.

"Alright, same old same old."

"Are you still seeing Keiko?"

"Yeah we just moved in together," he said with a big grin.

"That's great Yusuke," he said with a smile while unlocking the door and letting Yusuke go past him

"So how've you been?" he said putting the groceries down on the counter and stretching

"Alright I suppose" his apartment, like his hair, was also well kept, dust free, and neat to the boot.

_'Same old Kurama'_ Yusuke Mused as Kurama set his bag down on a desk. It wasn't much of an apartment like most studios it was one room the kitchen was set in one corner while there were only two doors in addition to the front door. There was a couch that sat in the middle of the room in front of a flat screen television that was nailed to the wall between two windows. Behind the couch next to the door was a bookshelf. In another corner to the right of the television was a desk and adjacent to that was a dresser. There were few knickknacks to occupy the room he didn't even have a coffee table; there was also a very small closet between the kitchen and dresser which doubled as a pantry and coat closet, the other door to the left of the television led you into the bathroom; somehow he made it work.

"Listen Kurama… there's also another reason why I came…" he said beginning to pace a little

"I thought as much," he said sitting down on the couch. "What is it Yusuke?" he crossed his legs at the ankles and resting his arms on the back of the couch.

"Koenma wants us all to assemble for a new mission, one he says I'm gunna need all you guys for… I was hoping you'd be up to it" he stopped pacing and said the last part with a shrug while keeping his back to him. Kurama smiled and chuckled knowingly this was so like Yusuke, he had always been unable to ask for help.

"What makes you think I'm going to refuse Yusuke, things have been rather boring around here and I would like to break the routine" he said with a smile Yusukes shoulders relaxed and he turned to face him with a wide grin.

"Glad to hear it, but uh... I was also wondering if you could find Hiei for me so far I can't even get so much a lead" Kurama was silent for a moment contemplating his request before smiling an nodding at him. Yusuke beamed and jumped.

"ALRIGHT! This is gunna be awesome! Listen I gotta jet I'll see ya Thursday!" he said running for the door. Once he was gone Kurama sighed and lay down on the couch.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

**-8- I'd give anything now to keep those words form you -8-**

He passed through the portal to the demon realm and took a quick look around. No one in sight if he knew Hiei, he would soon find him. Sure enough, he didn't have to wait too long before the demon in question revealed himself.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you in these parts Kurama" he said slowly walking out of the shadows. Kurama smiled at him in greeting. His cloths were the same as they always were black although his cape was partially torn he imagined the one who did would be dead. He had two scares one that went through his left eye from his brow to his cheekbone and another on the right side of his face that followed his jaw line from the middle of his jaw to his chin. Both scares had healed over and looked old but aside from the scares, he looked well.

"Good to see you Hiei"

"Likewise, I trust there's a reason for your visit" he leaned casually against a tree and closed his eyes.

"Yusuke asked me to find you, It seems Koenma has a mission for us" Hieis eyes snapped open as he smirked.

"That'll be interesting. Are Bira and Momiji taking part in it as well?"

"I would assume so, Yusuke said Koenma was getting all of us I believe that would include them" he smiled once more. "It'll be fun Hiei just like old times" Hiei nodded as they continued to talk and reminisce gently avoiding the mission that involved the two sisters previously mentioned.

**-8- Each time I say something I regret I cry I don't wanna lose you -8-**

"Dammit!"

"It's alright Minami you'll get it" She helped the petit blond to her feet and smiled at her.

"Thanks Kiki"

"No prob you just need t practice a little more now take five and we'll go threw the steps one more time" The Girl nodded and walked off the stage, she turned to a group of girls who were also on stage and clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Alright everyone take your positions," she said as the girls filed into lines "run threw the whole song alright you ready. One-two-three!" music blasted from speakers as the girls began to dance. She observed and made notes of who was on beat and who missed steps. She was happy here her new alias was Ketsuki Asha, Kiki for short. She was back in Chicago after so long it only seemed right. She hadn't run into anyone form her past and even if she did they wouldn't recognize her. She had moved on and made a new life. She prided herself in that. The music faded to an end and she began calling attention to cretin girls and giving them tips. She had been working in this building for four months they knew her well enough. She had begun as a dancer on the second floor it was good pay. Now she in addition to the second floor she worked on the third floor as a choreographer. The building was run by a unique company and therefore had a unique layout the first floor had two restaurants one for the rich and sophisticated and one for a laid back fun night out with friends. The second floor was a strip bar with strict rules and sharp security guards. The Third floor was for performances it was often rented out for charity balls or just regular parties.

She got off the clock and picked up her duffle bag, she waved to the girls and proceeded to make her way out of the building. Once she was alone in the elevator she sighed and looked at her reflection. This was who she was now or who she was pretending to be. She was 5'8" with long black hair and amethyst eyes. She had an exaggerated bust and the kind of curves every girl envies. The elevator doors opened and she walked out into the empty lobby she waved to the security guards and then to the door man. From the outside anyone would suspect it was just a regular apartment building the place was very exclusive and you often had to be referred or searched thoroughly before you were permitted to enter the first time.

She flagged down a taxi and sat back to enjoy the ride. After she had left Kurama and the others she had traveled around until she had met Hakkai. He had grown to be like a big brother to her. She met him while she was working at a diner. Back then he hadn't known who she was, she went by the same name and appearance she did today mainly as a precaution against demons. It worked very well but one day after she had gotten off her shift someone had followed her form the diner. Hakkai had followed too and had it not been for him she would probably be dead. Hakkai could use sprit energy like Yusuke but his was a lot weaker and worked differently.

The Taxi cab slowed to a stop at the edge of the woods, she paid him off and got out of the cab. This was where she lived in a cabin deep in the woods with Hakkai, Riuk, Genie, Hiro, and Haruko. Genie, Hiro, and Haruko were from the demon realm. She had met Genie threw Hakkai a few days after he had saved her. She had come threw a portal to find her and when she did she had stumbled into Hakkai. Genie was a fox demon who had been out for Tsuikas powers but had grown discouraged after she had met her personally, now Genie trained her and Hakkai. Tsuika had saved Hiro and Haruko while she was out gathering fire wood. They were being pummeled and beaten to death by a group of demons. She had brought them back to the cabin and before she knew it, they were all like family.

As she walked threw the forest her appearance began to slowly change, her black hair turned into a blond mess of heavy curls, her eyes went from purple to blue, and she lost five inches of her height. By the time she reached the cabin, she was back to her normal appearance. She pushed open the door and sighed she was home.

"Tsuika" She wandered into the living room and saw them all sitting there with Ogre she stared at him in shock. For the last few months she had been trying to get up the courage to contact Yusuke and the others again but each time she came close she lost her moral.

"What's up?" she asked nervously sitting down in an empty chair and facing them all. They all looked at each other and exchanged worried expressions.

"What is it?" she prompted waiting for someone to say something

"Koemna asked me to track you down and see if you would be willing to accompany The Yurameshi team on a mission. You would be a great help," he said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't know. I've actually been contemplating contacting them sense I've been back in the neighborhood but… " Riuk nodded to her he had already explained to the others what had happened between her and the Yurimeshi team they didn't blame her for being hesitant.

"What kind of a mission is it exactly?"

"I can't really say you'll be briefed on it if you chose to accept it. It's really secretive"

"We can go with you if you want" said Haruko going to Tsuikas side

"Yeah, you wouldn't be alone plus, I'm assuming, they could use the extra help," said Genie smiling at Tsuika she looked at Ogre for reassurance and he nodded stiffly. Tsuika beamed at them all and nodded.

Three days later they had arrived at sprit world and were being told by Ogre to wait a few minutes before they went in. She was a bundle of nerves she kept pacing and wringing her hands Genie shook her head while Hiro and Haruko watched her very entertained they couldn't wait to see her actual sisters or her ex- boyfriend. After five minutes she composed herself and went inside, through the corner of her eyes she watched them as they were watching her closely. She sensed it all it was almost too much for her. Bira and Momiji were judging her while Kurama was angry Hiei was indifferent while Yusuke and Kuwabara were worried. She leaned against the wall and made sure to control her thoughts carefully she had warned them all about Bira and Momiji she only hoped she could get through this without causing anymore problems for any of them.

"You ok?" Hakkai asked her while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah… I am…" she said patting his hand. He nodded and leaned against the wall. The two blonds were her sisters Momiji had kept to her boy hair cut style while Bira had cut her hair into layers. Momiji wore combat boots that had dirt stains on them with black parachute pants that had red flames on the sides. She also wore a red tank top that read in black letters 'Hell Hath No Fury'. She wore no jewelry other than red studded earrings. Bira on the other hand wore clean baby blue sneakers with tight blue jean karees and a plain white tank top. Unlike Momiji, Bira wore silver chandelier earrings with a matching waterfall necklace. He listened as Koenma introduced them all Yusuke had combed his hair and held it back in a small ponytail. He had a simple attire similar to Kuwabaras they both had worn out jeans and sneakers but were Yusuke wore a black jacket Kuwabara only had a plain blue T shirt Kuwabara had shaved off some of his hair giving him a different look. Hakkais eyes locked with Kuramas for just a moment but enough for him to sense Kuramas suspicion and jealousy. He had extremely long hair that almost reached his hips his hair as Yusukes was held in a ponytail he wore black dress pants and a Chinese style black long sleeve shirt that had silver designs along the sleeves, cuffs, and neckline. Then there was Hiei, he seemed normal enough he wore a black cloak that hid his over all body mass as well as his cloths.

"Well then… let's begin,"

**-8- But somehow I know that you will never leave me yeah -8- **

They had all assembled in Koenmas office it was light a heart felt reunion. Kuwabara and Yusuke were in a corner talking to Bira and Momiji while Hiei at his usual position leaned against the wall and listened. Kurama walked in and smiled at all his old comrades. He walked to them and began chatting about what they had been up to the last few years. When Koenma entered they all went quiet and watched him. He sighed and pressed down on the bridge of his nose. Then smiled and looked at all of them.

"First off I would like to thank you all for coming on such sort notice" he paused thinking carefully about what to say next. He sighed and looked at each of them as there was a knock on the door. They all looked over to see Ogre entering.

"Koenma sir… they're here…"

"All right Ogre wait five minutes before you let them come in" He said, Ogre nodded and exited the room leaving everyone bewildered.

"Hey Koenma what was that about?" Asked Momiji. Koenma sighed and closed his eyes

"I'm sorry but it had to be done"

"What?" asked Bira "why are we here? Stop beating around the bush" She was begging to get frustrated same as most of them

"I tracked down Tsuika" the room went deathly silent. Bira and Momiji exchanged looks of shock with each other as Yusuke and Kuwabaras mouths fell open slightly. Hiei and Kurama wore similar wide-eyed expressions that were quickly masked.

"She wasn't alone and she insisted on bringing her new companions. I hope it wont cause a problem for any of you seeing as how you'll all be working together again." He paused to look at each of them. "If anyone has a problem with it they may leave no questions asked no consequences. Just thank you for coming" no one moved sure they were nervous and uneasy but in a way they all wanted to see her and see how she was.

Koenma nodded as the door opened. She entered first followed by a man who was looking around the room and analyzing them all, they were followed by a girl with brown hair and cat like ears and a long fluffy tail, proceeding her was a pair of twins one boy one girl both red heads. Her eyes were cast down to the ground she refused to look up at any of them especially her sisters. Her curly hair was held up in a clip so it looked like a ponytail. She wore casual black tights with a faded blue jean skirt over it and a black leather jacket. Kurama eyed the man who entered with her wearily, he had short jet-black hair and green eyes, he was about an inch or so taller than him with much more muscles. He wore a black tank top with baggy blue cargo pants.

"Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Bira, Momiji. You all obviously know Tsuika but I'd like you to meet Hakkai, Genie, Hiro & Haruko" he gestured to each of them in turn. Genie gazed at each of them lazily taking in their features and expressions with her Amethyst eyes. She had flowing brown hair that rested just below her shoulders, and pearly white skin that was set off by her beige jumpsuit. Hiro and his sister looked about 18 years old. Hiro had short cut hair and bright amber eyes, he wore a green shirt with kaki pants, while Haruko had her hair tied into a high pony tail that still went down to her waist she wore a yellow tank top with tight blue jeans, like her brother she too had amber eyes. They stood together mainly around Tsuika as if protecting her they weren't too far from where the group stood or too close. Hakkai laid a hand on Tsuikas shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and patted his hand; he nodded and leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well then… let's begin," said Koenma after a while. He gestured to the monitor where a presentation was already beginning.

"I didn't think anything of it until just a few days ago. I have had an agent on this assignment for quiet some time, he was monitoring progress and noting suspicious behavior but lately I believe they may have been captured and disposed of them. The reports I have been getting from him have suddenly changed both the writing style and the reports themselves."

"So what was this guy perusing?" asked Yusuke

"Well" he gestured to the monitor. "He was working undercover in A.I. Records. You see I believe they have been smuggling in demons and hiding them as clients or actually passing them off as pop starts or whatever you call them these days. Moving on we haven't been able to detect it yet but I think they have made a portal from the demon world to the human world"

"So what are you gunna do with us?" asked Bira

"The Company is made up of high powered executives we need to get you all in of course you'll all be scattered around but we need a good number of people inside while still being able to monitor progress from the outside"

"How inside are we talking?" asked Genie drawing all eyes.

"Well I have already split you all up. Kuwabara will apply as a janitor-"

"HEY! HOW COME I HAVE TO BE THE JANITOR!"

"Because you're not good at anything else," said Hiei with a smirk.

"Hiei I swear-"

"MOVING on…" said Koenma clearing his throat. "Uh… Bira Momiji can either of you play base or Drums?" They looked at each other in confusion and shook their heads.

"I can Play Base" they turned and looked at Hakkai, Koenma smiled and jotted it down.

"Now for drums…"

"I'll do it" Their eyes were now drawn to Hiro. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground shyly.

"Alright then. Yusuke, Kurama, Hakkai, And Hiro are gunna be the band" Yusuke burst into a wide grin while Kurama smiled weakly.

"Hiei & Genie will be body guards, and Tsuika, Bira, Momiji, & Haruko can enter as they please"

"So… we can apply as whatever we want?" said Momiji with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, It would be best if you all start submitting work or go to auditions randomly. It would draw less suspicion." They all nodded and went up to receive a copy of their case files.

**-8- Cuz you were made for me somehow I'll make you see how happy you make me-8- **

Tsuika all but ran out the door had Hakkai not grabbed her arm, she turned to look at him he smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"If you want your man back and you want to leave these guys with an impression walk out slowly and nonchalantly" he said under his breath guiding her to the door. "Don't run out it gives them the advantage." She smiled and nodded. Sure enough, Kuramas jaw tightened a fraction at the sight of them. It also got the attention of Bira and Momiji who immediately began discussing and trading their thesis on the two. Genie smirked and shook her head she was the last to walk out leaving Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Momiji, and Bira alone.

"Do you think it was her boyfriend?" Asked Momiji no longer bothering to keep her voice down.

"I don't know body language would make you think so but he wasn't really thinking anything in particular, I think Tsuika told them to watch their thoughts why else would Hakkai, Genie and Hiro look at me the second they let something slip."

"Well that's an unfair advantage either way we can nag her to tell us" Kurama rolled his eyes and left catching everyone's eye they all fell silent and looked at the ground. Without needing to open his Jegan eye he knew what Kurama and everyone else was thinking and sure enough as soon as he and Kurama had left they began to voice their thoughts.

"Do you think those two will be alright?" asked Bira

"Who knows? I thought they pushed passed it but now that she's back in the picture I don't know what might happen," said Yusuke. With that, they all left and went about their business.

**  
**

**-8- I can't live this life without you by my side I need you to survive -8- **

"You two are a pain in the ass," said Genie once they were out. Hakkai smirked and gave her a wink. Tsuika smiled and laughed a bit.

"You had her sisters gossiping and you had Kurama looking like he was gunna kill you. By the way, Tsuika He's a catch. I can't believe you were stupid enough to run away"

"You know there's more to it than that Genie..."

"Yeah, yeah, I just can't wait till you two get back together"

"Genie… who's to say we will get back together…for all I know he could have a girl friend already… or he just might not like me anymore" she said it with a weak smile "I really wouldn't blame him if he didn't…" Hakkai ruffled her hair and had her squealing.

"Yeah, I doubt it" Said Genie

"Same here but if that's the case then we'll just have to convince him that A- you're the better catch or B- you're the best thing that's ever happened to him. I know you're the best thing that ever happened to me" he said taking her hand flirtatiously she smiled at him and began fixing her hair.

"Listen guys, thanks for trying, but I told you guys what happened between him and Hiei… I don't want that to happen again"

"Tsuika it wasn't your fault" Said Haruko

"Yeah, will you quit blaming yourself" Supplied Hiro "it wasn't your fault if there was anyone to blame it was your father" She looked at each of them and they merely nodded at her. She gave them a weak smile and let out a watery laugh as her eyes filed with tears.

"I can't help it…" she began to wipe furiously at her face. Genie smiled and reached for her hands.

"Trust us this is gunna work out for the best! Common let's go see how Riuks doing!" they nodded and with that they all left.

**-8- So stay with me–8-**

Two days later, he still couldn't get her out of his mind. He had heard them gossiping about him after he left and he had heard her squealing before they were gone. It seemed like she had moved on and found a new group of friends. He paced back and forth in his apartment he couldn't draw any conclusions on the two based on what he'd seen or heard he dropped down on his couch and threw his head back. It had been two years and seeing her still had the same effect on him. He smiled it would usually be now that Hiei would knock on his window or let himself in… but he knew it wouldn't happen. Moreover, that was another factor to consider… what were Hieis feelings when Tsuika was involved did he still lust for her? Or was he over her? He shook it off and began to undress. What he needed right now was a cold shower. He let his hair down and was about to climb in when there was a knock on the door. He grabbed a towel and draped it around his abdomen then proceeded to the door. He saw no one threw the peephole, which puzzled him. He slowly opened the door and peeked out; he saw Hakkai leaning against the wall next to his door and frowned. He didn't like it much when strangers dropped by unannounced especially this one.

"Yo!" he said cheerily smiling at him "Did I interrupt something?" Kurama sighed

"No… Give me a moment please…" he closed the door and began to dress. Luckily, he hadn't turned on the shower yet. He put away his towel and walked back to the door opening it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" he stood aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. He took a quick look around the room and shrugged.

"What brings you around here Hakkai?" He said leaning against the bookshelf and studying him. Today he wore grey guy shorts and a baggy Navy blue tank top with sandals.

"We're going to the beach. I was just wondering if you might come" Kurama gave him another puzzled look, out of everything he could have said he wasn't expecting that.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah man common! Yusuke and Kuwabara are meeting us there with their girls, Hiei doesn't want to go and Tsuikas sick, but I got the rest of the girls plus Hiro and Riuk in the van. Common it'll be fun!"

_'Is he serious?'_

"Uh... Alright I suppose just give me a few minutes to get my things together" Hakkai beamed and ran for the door leaving it open as he ran down the stairs. He closed the door and sighed.

_'What's he up to?'_

**-8-You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm so sorry -8- **

They had to help Tsuika and get to know the others so what better way than an outing. It was summer after all. He was packing inner tubes and coolers into the van when Tsuika approached him timidly. He stopped immediately and put down the cooler.

"What's up?"

"I'm not going" he didn't try to hide his surprise.

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready Hakkai… plus who's going to look after Hana?"

"Tsuika you're making excuses"

"I know I am but…I just can't Hakkai and I can't bring her they'll know immediately they all will…" he nodded and scratched the back of his neck

"Yeah… alright… fine you stay… BUT THE REST OF YOU ARE GOING!" he called into the cabin.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Said Genie coming out of the cabin she wore a black string Bikini that showed off her figure she had her hair tied up in a high ponytail and sunglasses. She had a towel draped around her neck and a smirk on her face.

"Good god Genie you can kill a man like that…" to put emphasis he thumped on his chest. She smiled at him and climbed into the van.

"You can kinda say that's the point, I'm running a little experiment." She smiled wickedly making Tsuika worry a little.

"Genie please don't do anything rash."

"Of coarse not! As I said it's just an experiment…"

"Well if your experiment has anything to do with how guys function under these conditions here's your answer: With GREAT difficulty"

"If you wanna make an impression on the guys instead of just showing up like that you might want to put something on over it that way you can slowly slip it off"

"God you girls are evil!" they all laughed as Genie ran back into the house almost knocking over Riuk and Hana. Tsuika approached him and took Hana out of his arms.

"Why not just bring her and have fun…" said Riuk

"If I bring her it will start up a whole world of problems… you know how they are…" she said looking Hana in the eye as she smiled at her. Tsuika wrinkled her nose and blew on Hanas neck making her cry out and giggle eccentrically.

"Alright we're ready to go!" called Hakkai. Genie came back out sporting shorts and a tank top. Hakkai whistled and opened the door for her.

"My lady" they smiled at each other and laughed as she climbed in. Hiro and Haruko ran out Haruko wore a white sundress with baby blue lilies while Hiro wore blue swim trunks and a plain white shirt.

"Common we don't got all day!" he said pushing them into the van then approached Tsuika.

"Tsuika, there's still time to reconsider…" she shook her head and looked at Hana.

"I'll be fine. You guys go have fun" she smiled at them all

"Bye, bye" waved Hana. Hakkai smiled at her with serene eyes and kissed her forehead while ruffling her hair

"Bye, bye. Be good!" he said pointing a finger she covered her eyes with her hands and peaked at him threw her fingers. He smiled and looked back at Tsuika.

"Take care of yourself we'll be back a little after sun down if not we'll call" he said while walking backwards she nodded and began waving at them

"Have fun!" He got into the drivers seat and pulled out of the drive way and off they went.

"Well Hana it's just you and me" Hana giggled at her as she walked back to the cabin.

"What do you want to do?"

"FINGU PANTS!" Tsuika had to laugh

"Finger painting it is…"

**-8-And you forgive me again -8- **

An Hour later they were all at the beach. Bira, and Genie were tanning Genies torture was already in effect. It had earned Yusuke a smack from Keiko and had nearly caused Kuwabaras eyes to fall out. Kurama was sitting in the shade looking out at the ocean in thought as Momiji talked with Hakkai about a few things they had in common. Hiro, Kuwabara, Riuk and Yusuke were setting up a volleyball court while Keiko, and Haruko talked lightly about upcoming books and soap operas they liked.

"So why couldn't Tsuika Come?" Keiko asked Haruko

"Oh… she's sick"

"In the summer?"

"Yeah, I don't know how she caught it but it's a pretty back cold… stuffed up nose headache and all."

"That's too bad… I would have liked seeing her again" Haruko smiled politely and glanced at Kurama. He hadn't said much to anyone sense he had arrived, he just planted himself there and stared out at the water.

"So Haruko, what kind of demon are you?" asked Keiko Curiously. "Or are you just a normal human cuz that's cool too." Haruko laughed, Keiko was such an innocent she had to wonder how she could end up with someone like Yusuke, he was loud and somewhat crude, but then again they did complement each other very nicely plus they made a cute couple.

"I'm an air apparition. I can manipulate the air and such" to put emphasis she lifted her hand from the sand and brought up a few grains and made them dance under her palm. Keiko watched fascinated until they dropped back to the ground.

"That's amazing!" once again Haruko had to smile at her innocence

"Not really" she chuckled.

"Kurama are you all right?" Yukina sat at his side and offered him a bottle of water. She wore a pale blue Bikini the color of her hair. He looked at her and smiled taking the water she offered.

"Yes, just thinking" he took a swing of water. She nodded and looked out at the ocean with him. She and Kuwabara had been together for little more than half a year. He was eccentric and humored her plus she cared for him deeply.

"About Tsuika…" she let it hang she had never met Tsuika but she had heard what had happened.

"May I ask you a question?" she said while playing with the sand he looked at her and waited.

"Do you still love her?" He sighed and looked back out at the ocean

"I'm not sure…"

"HEY! COURTS UP!" Called Yusuke

"Common let's play" said Kuwabara holding a ball.

"It would have been up sooner had Hakkai gotten off his fat ass to help" said Hiro.

"Hey you got it up in time!"

"I'm sitting this one out," said Bira

"Why afraid we'll smoke ya" teased Hakkai

"No… I'm just not into sports," she said in an irritated tone

"Leave her be Hakkai, she's not the athletic type" said Momiji brushing some sand off her Bikini as she walked to the court.

"I'm in!" said Genie springing up

"Alright so who vs. who?" asked Hiro

"Keiko you playing?" asked Yusuke

"No thanks I'll sit this round out"

"What about you sis?"

"Yeah I'm in!" said Haruko sprigging up.

"Hey Kurama you playing?" asked Hakkai. Kurama didn't bother to look over but just shook his head. Yukina smiled at Kuwabara no one bothered to ask her she was content watching.

"Common Kurama quit being a chicken," said Kuwabara. Kurama sighed and looked over they were all urging him to go and play he shrugged and stood he peeled off his shirt and went over.

"Now then who's referee?"

"I'll do it," said Riuk "I have a feeling this is going to get ugly…" he said walking to the sidelines.

"Alright then… I call Genie!" said Hakkai with a smirk

"Hey no fair! We call Hiro!" said Kuwabara

"We call Momiji!" said Genie

"Haruko common!" yelled Hiro

"Alright Kurama Your with us!" they took their positions and the game began Kurama wasn't that enthusiastic until the middle of the game when it was tied. Haruko played dirty but then again so did Genie and Momiji. Yusuke Kuwabara and Hakkai were the muscle while Haruko, Genie, and Momiji were they sneaky ones that just left Kurama and Hiro in the middle.

"TIME!" yelled Riuk "it's tied three to three"

Hakkai collapsed panting and looked over at Yusuke

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" he yelled

"NOT BY A LONG SHOT!" Yusuke yelled back, they were all out of breath but smiling. By the end of the night they were all at ease with each other, guards were no longer up and everyone was more or less at ease. Riuk dropped off Bira & Momiji at their apartments and was now taking Kurama to his. Genie, Hiro, And Haruko had passed out in the back seats while Kurama and Hakkai sat next to each other in the center ail as Riuk drove them to Kuramas apartment.

"So have a good time?" asked Hakkai. Kurama nodded and smiled it was his first outing in a while and although he felt he shouldn't have he enjoyed it he had. However, his mind, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't stay off Tsuika.

"What's on your mind Kurama?" asked Hakkai.

"Nothing of importance." He replied staring out the window. Hakkai studied his half smiling face and concluded he'd have to learn more about him to understand him. He'd pry a few details out of Tsuika but the rest was for him to discover personally. The van slowed to a stop and Kurama climbed out Hakkai followed suit and walked him to his apartment.

"Kurama I know this is none of my business" he started once they were at his front door. "But what exactly happened between you and Tsuika?" Kurama only stared at him his face unreadable he unlocked his door and stepped inside.

"It isn't any of your business" he said "thank you for inviting me I had a good time. Good night Hakkai" with that he shut the door in his face. Hakkai broke into a grin Kurama was on he defensive that told him more than he needed to know.

**-8- You're my one true friend-8- **

Hana had just been put to bed when the van pulled into the driveway. She smiled and met them at the door. Riuk unloaded the coolers while Hakkai and Hiro carried Genie and Haruko to their rooms.

"How'd it go?" asked Tsuika once Hakkai had returned

"Your sisters are a riot. They've changed a lot from how you told me they were to how they are now." Tsuika smiled gently she had no right to feel jealous or left out. She was the one who had chosen to move away just like now she was choosing to move out.

"That's good… what about the others?"

"Yusuke and Keiko are living together. Kuwabaras got a girl friend he's also living with her. Hiei didn't come and your boyfriend was shut like a clam the whole time."

"He's not my boyfriend-"

"Ah but you want him to be"

"It's not weather I want him to be or not the fact is he isn't" she snapped

"Calm down Tsuika I'm just teasing" he said with a worried look

"I know, I know, I'm sorry… I just can't help it this whole thing has me strung up… I'm just going to go to bed… it's been a long day…" Hakkai nodded and went to help Riuk unload the van. She closed her bedroom door behind her and locked it. She walked to her bed and collapsed into it then shifted to look across the room at the shadow of a crib. Her eyes filled with tears. Her baby, her life, her memories, her problem. But it hurt her so much and she didn't know why. Maybe she'd just talk to Kurama… work things out somehow… the cabin fell silent around her but she couldn't sleep. She had locked away her feelings and her memories deep inside her. She focused on the present in order to run away from the past. But now here in this dark room with her daughter asleep it all caught up to her. She had run to avoid causing them any more problems it didn't matter what anyone else told her she had ruined his friendship and now she was back to mess it up some more. But god she loved him after all this time she had never stopped loving him. And now she feared he might hate her. There wasn't anything she could do about that he was entitled to.

She rose from the bed and walked to the crib. No, she had a responsibility now. She couldn't afford to have him hate her. Genie and Hakkai were right one-way or another be it force or will he was going to be hers again. She smiled to herself in the dark and for the first time in a while she had motivation to do something for herself.

**-8-And I never meant to hurt you -8- **

WHOOOT! There ya have it! The first chapter of Insecure Memories and I can tell you right now I'm gunna keep this story running for a while it might get old and if it does then I might just leave it at 3 stories or just this one instead of the 4 I'm planning on writing. That'll probably take me another year or 2 tehehe. But I hope you enjoy!

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**Scene changes brought to you by Evanescence "Forgive Me" **


	2. A Push In The Right Direction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS OR SONGS I USE AS SCENE BREAKS!**

"Speaking" and _'Thoughts'_

**A Push in the Right Direction **

**-8-He Drowns In His Dreams an Exquisite Extreme I know, He's as damned as he seems and more heaven than a heart could hold-8- **

"Common Tsuika you can't be serious" said Haruko as Tsuika packed her cloths. Tsuika ignored her and tried to push more cloths into the already bursting Suitcase.

"Who's going to take care of Hana for you when you're working?"

"I got a nanny for that"

"B- but…" Tsuika turned and embraced her

"Haruko I'm just going to live on my own it's not like you'll never see me again…" she said gently brushing the girls hair.

"But why? Here you got us and… I just don't want you to go…" she said pressing her face into Tsuikas shoulder. Tsuika smiled she loved Haruko to death but she was a drama queen.

"Haruko I'm moving into an apartment that's only two blocks from the woods you can practically walk over whenever you want." Haruko nodded and brushed away her tears

"Guess I'm kinda acting like a baby…"

"Kinda is putting it lightly" She gave Haruko one last squeeze before letting go and closing the suit case. Hana was at a day care while she moved their things from the cabin to the apartment. All of Hanas things except her cloths had already been moved to the apartment. Tsuika would need Hakkai and Riuks help to move some of the furniture but she'd ask them later. She closed her eyes and the suit case disappeared into the floor.

"I don't see why you had to unpack your cloths you could have just sent your dresser right over" commented Haruko

"No the dressers too big for me to move alone" They started down the stares together.

"Oh…"

"Haruko I swear I'll be fine." She said turning to go into the kitchen

"I just can't believe you're moving out!"

"You're what?" Tsuika winced and smiled at Genie and Hakkai

"Why are you moving out?" said Genie standing

"You know I've been talking about it for a while," she said walking to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup.

"Yeah but we never thought you'd actually do it… why now anyway?" asked Hakkai studying her

"I don't know… I found an apartment that's only two blocks away from the woods so we'll still be able to see each other it's not like I'm moving to another city. It's convenient and knowing you guys one of you is gunna wanna spend the night at some point so there's a spare room." She smiled at them over the rim of the coffee mug.

"I'll be fine on my own and if I can't take it then I'll come right back… you don't have to worry about me."

"Tsuika… if we don't worry about you… who will?" asked Genie taking her in a light embrace.

**-8-If I tried to save him my whole world could cave in it just aint right… it just aint right -8- **

Two weeks later Haruko and Momiji had gone to an audition for back up dancers while Yusuke, Kurama, Hakkai, and Hiro had begun practicing. Genie had been hired as a body guard by a different record company and Kuwabara now worked inside A.I. records as a janitor. Tsuika was going to submit a resume as a choreographer and Bira was going to submit hers as a manager or promoting agent. Hiei was going to wait a while longer before he made himself known. Yusuke was the lead singer in their little band while Kurama played guitar, Hakkai shredded on Base and Hiro of course was on drums.

"Hey it sounds good," said Genie walking down the stairs to the basement.

"Hey Genie what's up?"

"Nothing I just traded shifts, I think I'll see how this gig goes before I transfer," she said throwing herself onto a couch. She sighed began taking of her jewelry when she removed her ring her ears and tail became visible.

"Hey… how'd you?" Genie smiled at Yusuke

"Tsuika made it for me, so long as I wear it my ears and tail are out of sight" she said holding up the ring.

"Yeah where is she? I thought she lived with you guys" said Yusuke taking a seat next to Genie.

"She did, she moved out a week ago," said Hiro while cleaning off his drum set. Kurama said nothing as he made his way upstairs. Genies ear twitched then she turned to Yusuke

"You know him better than we do what can you tell us?" Yusuke shrugged

"I'm not sure how well I know him anymore we all drifted apart after Tsuika left I would say the only one that truly knows him is Hiei." Genie nodded then smirked

"Wanna help us out?" she said leaning a little closer to him. He pushed away from her and raised an eyebrow suspiciously

"Depends what it is…"

"We're trying to play match maker… you know get those two back together" she motioned in the direction Kurama had gone. Yusuke only stared at her she rolled her eyes as Hakkai pulled up a chair and sat in front if them.

"If you ask me it's all but obvious that they still like each other."

"They avoid each other at all costs…" chimed Hiro "even in conversations" Yusuke nodded at glanced back at the stairs.

"We need a little help getting under his skin he obviously won't tell us anything" said Genie.

"Well I doubt I could get him to tell me anything, he prefers his private life to remain private," said Yusuke with a shrug.

"We'll just have to work on that…" said Hakkai standing. "Common boys lets go out and have some fun" Genie rolled her eyes

"Don't stay out too late" she called to them. Once she was alone she sat and stared at the floor and prayed with all her might that Tsuika and Kurama would get together once again.

**-8-Oh and I Don't Know, I Don't Know What's He's After, but he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster -8- **

"Well boys have a seat," said Hakkai pulling out a chair and sitting, Hiro sat while Yusuke and Kurama looked around nervously.

"I don't feel comfortable here…" said Yusuke

"Neither do I…"

"Aw common sit down and enjoy the show," said Hakkai as a server walked over.

"HAKKAI!" She planted herself on his lap "I haven't seen you here in ages…" she pouted

"I've been busy" He grinned at her and had her swooning she wore a red pleader miniskirt with matching snakeskin boots and fishnets her halter top was black and low cut leaving her back and a good portion of her chest exposed.

"What can I get you guys?" she said finally getting off Hakkai and turning to the rest of them.

"Vodka and Cola for me Aiva" Said Hakkai, Hiro waved her off while Yusuke and Kurama stared both beat red.

"Aw… first timers?" she teased, they said nothing

"Well you're in for a treat Kikis performing any minutes now, enjoy your evening" she said with a smile.

"How can she be so cheerful? She's all but naked!"

"The clubs got strict rules you can look but not touch, you do and you're banned for life." Supplied Hakkai "the girls here don't got much to worry about and if someone buys a lap dance there are rooms in the back for private sessions… of all kinds…" he smirked at them and had them turning beat red.

"Loosen up it's just like any other club just sit back and enjoy"

"I don't think I should be here," said Yusuke as the lights dimmed.

"There she is" Hakkai pointed to the rafters above them where they made out the faint outline of a girl the music started up then the lights flicked on and began to move in tune with the music.

_I've got a fever come check it and see  
There's something burning and rolling in me  
We may not last but we'll have fun till it ends  
Common baby be my bad boyfriend _

She swayed moved her hips in and turned. Her moves were sultry and done to arouse and allure. Her amethyst eyes fell on them and she nearly missed a step she'd kill Hakkai for this.

_I wanna hear you call out my name  
I wanna see you burn up in flames  
Keep you on ice so I can show all my friends  
Common baby be my bad Boyfriend _

She wore knee high black boots and fishnets her hair was loose and flowing over her as she moved. She was hypnotizing and wore little else but black panties and a bra. Yusuke shifted in his seat nervously and swallowed hard. Kurama looked completely composed if you overlooked the fact that his eyes were closed. Hakkai nudged him and he glared at him but made the unfortunate mistake of glancing at the stage which was only three feet away from them. His eyes locked with hers and he felt an uneasy settling in his stomach.

_It's wild the way you tease me  
It's wild the way you free me  
It's wild the way you reach me  
Wrapped up in you're wire form the start _

She licked her lips while eyeing him, she might as well have some fun and it was part of her act anyway. Hakkai smirked at her knowingly as she slid off the stage and made her way for their table.

_You've got the woman all waiting in line  
I'm not asking you to make up your mind  
But I can make you happy at least now and then  
I got something special for my bad boyfriend _

She ran a hand threw her black hair and gave them somewhat of a private show before she sat on Kuramas lap and traced his lips were a finger. The song ended and a lot of guys were whistling and holding up dollar bills. He stared at her in shock she smiled and leaned in she gave him a peck in the cheek and got off him.

"How's it going Kiki?" asked Hakkai

"It's going ok… that was the end of my shift, you boys have a good time now" she waved over her shoulder and walked off swaying he hips a little. Yusuke let out a low whistle and looked from Hakkai to Kurama. Kurama was as red as his hair, which made everyone snicker.

"Kurama... you got a little" Yusuke gestured to Kuramas cheek he sputtered and whipped the lipstick off hurriedly.

"I think she likes you"

He said nothing he was flustered Hiro and Hakkai just stared at him Hakkai smiled she had made the first move now he'd have to follow up. It'd be now or never and it might as well be now.

"You know Tsuika works here…" he said taking a sip of his drink Kuramas eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. He noticed Hakkai smirking at her and Hiro was completely at ease even when she was right in their face. He looked back at Hakkai and saw her come back out from the back and make her way toward the exit. He sprung up and followed her.

"Kurama!" called Yusuke. Hakkai smiled knowingly and winked at Hiro. They both crossed their fingers as Yusuke slowly sat back down.

"That was her wasn't it?" he said

"Yeah…"

**-8-And if I could hold on threw the tears and the laughter would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster -8- **

She couldn't believe it… she couldn't believe Hakkai had brought him here. She didn't know if he had told them that she worked here but at this point she didn't care he'd know eventually. It was bad enough that she hated the job but now he had seen her… and she had been irresponsible enough to flirt and flaunt a body that really wasn't her. She changed into comfortable white sneakers and a white tank top with a V cut neckline with feathers around the neckline and tight jean Caprices. She grabbed her duffle bag. She nearly knocked over Aiva as she came into the dressing room.

"Hey! Watch it Kiki"

"Sorry… just a little peeved"

"I hadn't noticed… hey do you know I Hakkais seeing anyone."

"No" with that, she left.

She passed ogling men who were calling out suggestions and whistling. She hated it, it was degrading. She only put up with it for the pay. The job was really the only reason she could live alone now and support herself and Hana who she'd be late to pick up from the nanny if she didn't speed it up.

"Tsui- KIKI!" she turned only because she had heard the beginning of her real name. It was Kurama Dimmit Hakkai had told. She turned and all but ran out the door. She waved to the guards and punched the button for the elevator she got in and pressed the close button as fast as she could. As the doors were closing, Kurama squeezed his way inside.

"Tsuika…" she didn't look at him, couldn't her hair was covering her eyes and she was backed into a corner,

_'He knows…'_

"Tsuika…" he repeated She looked up at him now he didn't know what else to say… he didn't know why he was running to her after he had been running away from her so long. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until the elevator doors opened, she glanced at them nervously then back at him.

"Tsuika we need to talk…" he finally said she nodded knowing it was true and walked out of the elevator with him.

"Give me a minute please…" he nodded and she walked off ahead but not out of sight. She pulled out her cell phone and called the cabin.

"Hello?"

"Hey Genie"

"Hey Tsuika what's up, uh… I think Hakkai and the guys went to go see you at the club"

"Yeah- I know… listen I need you to go pick up Hana and watch her for a few"

"Alright… is everything ok?"

"Depends how you define ok…"

"Hakkai told didn't he"

"Yeah…"

"Hey he would a found out eventually better sooner than later I think"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway I'll do it you just take your time and have fun with any luck you'll no longer be a single mom"

"I never thought of myself as a single mom I always had Riuk to help me then you guys came along. I was never really alone until now… well even now I'm not alone"

"Stop rambling and go get your man back!" she had to laugh she thanked Genie one more time before she put her phone away and turned to look down the block at Kurama. He was leaning against a building staring out at the street waiting for her to finish she approached him timidly. He looked at her expressionless, nodded then began to walk with her. It was hard for her not to long to hold his hand or show some sort of affection while they were this close, but she kept her hands tightly clenched in her duffle bag and walked on. They walked in silence for the better part of five minutes before he finally stopped and turned to her.

"What are you doing working in a place like that?" she swallowed hard it was a question she had anticipated but her throat had gone dry.

"It pays good money…" she said hoarsely he only stared at her with fury in his eyes then turned away and began to walk on she grabbed his arm and he turned back to her.

"That's not the only job I have Kurama… I'm also… a Choreographer…" he stared at her and she swallowed again.

"The third floor is usually rented out for charity balls or private shows and concerts they usually ask for back up dancers…" she trailed off feeling discouraged "On top of that I'm actually requesting to work on the first floor as a waitress… or something… I want to drop the second floor, but right now I can't afford to… moneys… a little hard to manage…" he finally gave her a weak smile, she sighed in relief, she cared a lot about what he thought of her, maybe a little too much. She looked at him and began nibbling on her bottom lip he was still skeptical and although he was now more at ease with her she still felt him distancing himself from her, it hurt.

"I have another question," he said as they began to walk again, it was one he had been dieing to ask her.

"Why… why did you leave…" he was hurt and she knew it, she had caused that pain.

"I was scared…" she said simply they avoided looking at each other. That was when her tears began to fall. She sniffled and whipped them away hastily Kurama turned to look at her in surprise. She hated herself at this one moment for crying it was her own fault she felt the way she did she had no right to share it with anyone it was her burden. He was torn he wanted to pull her close until her tears subsided but he feared she might push away.

"I was scared to death I had just gotten my memories back and everything just came crashing down on me. I'm sorry I left the way I did" her voice cracked just making her sink farther down into a pit of self loathing. She wiped away more tears and took a deep breath. She looked back at him to find him staring at her wit those gorgeous green eyes she almost fell to pieces.

"Kurama… I'm sorry I hurt you…" he didn't respond to her but he didn't have to she felt his forgiveness then his remorse...

"Tsuika… if Koenma hadn't contacted you and asked you to join us in this mission… would you have ever come back?" needless to say she was surprised.

"Kurama, I was already here in Chicago, I was back in the neighborhood… It might not have been so soon but I was working up to contacting you… somehow…" she looked away and felt his eyes on her. She wanted to change the subject desperately but she figured if she wanted him back this had to be out of the way.

"I'm sorry…" she looked back at him and found him studying the pavement. "I was hopping… that maybe… you'd give me another chance…" there she couldn't have made it anymore obvious she was throwing herself to the dogs and preying they didn't maul her. He lifted his gaze and locked it with hers. Who was he looking at now was he looking at Tsuika or Kiki? He had fallen in love with Tsuika, but the reality of it was, who was she really. He was skeptical and fearful discouraged even and sad. It all crashed down on her before he even spoke she knew, she was going to be rejected. He saw the look in her eyes and sighed he shook his head and looked away her eyes filled with tears again.

"I shouldn't have said that…" she said her throat getting tight. She was getting desperate now she needed him back for her own well being as well as Hanas. But he didn't want her and she had to except that.

"I'm sorry…" she said taking a step back not to retreat but to defend she realize now she was way too vulnerable to him.

"I've made an idiot of myself, I'm sorry" she repeated she glanced at her watch and winced.

"I… I have to go now" she lifted a hand in a stiff wave and turned to walk away she didn't run or take long strides it would have been a relief to him if she had. But no she walked away slowly with her head down defeated, leaving him to stare at her as guilt flooded his system.

**-8-His magic and Myth as strong as what I believe, A tragedy with more damage than a soul should see -8- **

Once she was around the corner and out of sight she let the tears flow freely as she walked. She truly felt like an idiot she hadn't thought the whole thing threw and now she was walking away, but what else could she do… there was absolutely nothing left to be said…not on her part anyway. She went to the cabin to pick up Hana not realizing her eyes were still puffy from the crying when Genie opened the door her smile faded immediately and she hauled Tsuika inside.

"What happened?" she said pulling her into a hug and rocking her. She couldn't help it she let it all out all out her pent up emotions everything. She sobbed uncontrollably into Genies shoulder as she cooed to her and rocked her. Once she had calmed down Genie gently pulled her away and guided her into the living room she left her on the couch and got two steaming cups of tea she put on her hands and let her sip. It scorched her tongue and throat but it was exactly what she needed. Genie watched her and waited.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" she said gently Tsuika nodded and waited a beat.

"He followed me out of the club I swear I'm going to kill Hakkai-"

"That makes two of us- but please keep going"

"He followed me out and asked me what I was doing working at a place like that I swear Genie I felt like I was being put on trial I don't like my job but you know I need it. I explained to him that I had two jobs and I was working on dropping one of them, he seemed pleased… then he asked me why I left… and it all went downhill from there" she picked up the mug of tea again and sipped.

"What exactly happened after that Tsuika?"

"I got desperate…" she set the mug down and looked at her "I apologized for leaving and then he asked if I would have come back had Koenma not contacted me I said I would and he didn't respond…" it was easier now she realized Genie wouldn't judge her tease her yes, but only after the wounds had scarred over.

"That's when I fucked up." She sighed "I asked him for a second chance"

"Oh honey you didn't fuck up." She brushed Tsuikas hair away from her face and made her look into her eyes. "You just put yourself out there for him…"

"God genie… I felt his emotions… he was so unsure so fearful it hurt so much…I hurt him that much" Genie kept her comments to herself. She rubbed Tsuikas back and offered her the comfort and sympathy she needed.

"After that I just left I just said gotta go and left. I'm a fucken coward…" Genie sighed and shook her head

"You know what this means?" Tsuika looked at Genie suspiciously. "We gotta make him pay" Tsuikas eyes widened.

"For what?" she puttered "more how then anything"

"Well… maybe not pay… but we gotta make him wish like hell that he should a answered you when asked for a second chance. However, that comes later for now stay the night. You and Hana can leave in the morning" Tsuika shook her head

"I would but Hanas got daycare first thing in the morning"

"She's not even two…"

"Genie… She's so smart… you know it, you can't tell me she's not" Genie rolled her eyes a little and smiled gently

"Yeah she is… its scary… who do you think she gets that from?"

"Not me… I don't think…"

"Must be a combination…"

**-8-And do I try to change him so hard not to blame him hold on tight hold on tight -8- **

They had avoided each other for a month but the events were still fresh in their minds. No one spoke of it but everyone knew even Hiei they just let it go on quietly. In that month Haruko had been to multiple auditions and had scored three while Momiji had scored four. Yusuke, Hakkai, Kurama, And Hiro had sent in their demo tapes to various record companies but they sent the best ones to A.I records Hakkai had asked Bira to work some magic on the ones sent to A.I. records. Tsuika had begun sending out resumes as a choreographer to various record labels not many of them called back or hired her but she got enough to get some attention. Bira had been hired as a manager for a new music artist signed onto A.I records. She and Kuwabara reported back with no unusual activities yet, while Hiei had been hired as a body guard for a new upcoming female pop singer. He wasn't pleased with the job but he grit his teeth and bore with it. They all met once a week at the cabin to discuss any findings or theories they may have.

"What have we got this time?" asked Yusuke as Hiei walked threw the door.

"Well Momiji and I were hired for the same music Video. It's with a band called Halloween." Said Haruko

"Hey, that's the video I'm choreographing. I think Halloween just got signed by A.I. records or something" Said Tsuika

"Alright so we now got the place where you three met anyone else got anything?" asked Yusuke

"Yeah, I was working late one night and I overheard my bosses talking about some unique project the president is working on. Something really risky that was sure to be detected in sprit world by Koenma. They sounded really afraid of being caught. I taped into their thoughts but they didn't know that much at all. Just that it had to do with Demons" Said Bira

"Well it's a start"

"Anyone else notice the increasing number of artists A.I record is signing on?" asked Hiro while skimming down a file.

"Yeah I did, Last month they signed on two individual Artists and one band. This month it was three bands and four individual artists. Considering the other companies sign on one or two artists or bands every two months and then ride those out it's more than a little suspicious"

"That's kinda what we're investigating guys" said Yusuke in an irritated tone. Tsuika glared at him and was about to make a retort when Hiro continued

"Anyway!" He said threw clenched teeth "all if not most of A.I. records artists are hits where as any normal company has those one hit wonders or those one hit burn outs. They usually only have a maximum of three or four successful, active artists. But not A.I. records where are they getting all of these artists form and why are they so popular?"

"You're stating the obvious," said Yusuke now annoyed. Everyone raised eyebrows and gave him peculiar looks he was more irritated than usual. Hiro glared at him and like Tsuika was about to tell him off before Hakkai shoved him and shook his head. He rose off the couch and went to the stereo to put in a CD.

"Genie, Kurama can you guys listen to this track and tell me if you hear anything unusual?" he pressed play and they listened hard closing their eyes and straining their ears.

"Is there a point to this?" asked Yusuke under his breath

"Shut up and listen" Tsuika snapped

"It's very faint… I almost can't pick it up" Said Genie. He nodded then looked to Kurama.

"It's an unusual tune…" he said with a shrug

"Tsuika mind if I use your equipment?" he asked they all turned to Tsuika as she stared at him wide eyes.

"Why? Don't you got a computer of your own?" she pouted. Hiro rolled his eyes and took out the CD from the stereo.

"I won't break anything," he said giving her a pleading look. She closed her eyes and thought it over. After a moment she opened her eyes and sighed. She sat down on the floor and for the first time in what felt to her like centuries the floor around her was full of computers, CD burners, and other equipment. It was the second time Yusuke and the others had seen it but it still had the same effect.

"Tsuika what is all this stuff?" asked Momiji picking up a CD Burner."

"Please put that down its fragile" she said jumping up and going to her. She took the burner from her and set it back down on the floor. Hiro sat in front of the monitors and opened multiple CD rom drives and inserted CDs.

"That sound you heard… it's another song within the song… so to speak…" Tsuika went over to hover over his shoulder as the others watched. " I hadn't been able to hear it until I lowered everything else. It's like subliminal messaging. Here" he played the same song then lowered the primary sound and instruments so all you heard was a flute sounding noise.

"Hey that's soothing…" said Yusuke stating to fall asleep

"DON'T RELAX SO MUCH!" He yelled he wasn't the only one Kuwabara and Momiji were beginning to doze off to. "There's more when you combine some the frequencies form the deferent tracks or albums be it the same artist or not no matter what combination you use you'll get the same one" he hit play, and watched them all it sounded like gothic classical music.

_Falling...  
I'm falling without you  
Dieing  
Help me  
Don't let me go…  
Please don't let me die…  
Come to me  
Come get me…_

He hit stop and looked at them all. They all stared back at him in shock

"Hiro what was that?" asked Tsuika from behind him. She was shaken up Hiro had a suspicion why.

"What did you hear?" he asked Yusuke

"It sounded like Keiko… she sounded weak… she was begging…"

"Keiko? It sounded like Yukina," said Kuwabara

"You're both nuts that wasn't a girl… it sounded like Sogiro," said Momiji

"Yeah… and to me it sounded like Haruko…I think it's designed to sound like the person you care for the most… it sends you into a state of panic… that is if you listen to it long enough… if not it's like a soothing lullaby… it's addicting. I think that more or less explains why most of their bands and artists are hits. You get seriously hooked when you listen to the right tracks in sequence."

"How'd you come across it?" asked Bira

"I was actually looking up information on A.I. records when I stumbled into a chat room one guy was talking about subliminal messages and how A.I. records has made a deal with Satin or something. I thought it was something worth looking into but I was only able to get the melody from a few tracks I needed Tsuikas computer to combine them cuz mine didn't have the program" they nodded as he took out the CDs and Tsuika took his place on the floor. She closed her eyes and in a blink, the machines were gone. She stood up and swayed. Hiro caught her and she chuckled nervously

"Guess I stood too fast"

"What's wrong with you?" asked Bira after Tsuika had sat down on the couch.

"Moving things takes up more energy than it used to these days…"

"How come? You were always in control of your powers before" asked Momiji

"Yeah… a lot of things change in two years," she mumbled "Listen I gotta go, I got a show in two hours I need go and make sure they know the steps" she said beginning to rise. Hakkai pushed her back into the couch.

"You're not leaving this cabin if anything you should go upstairs and rest."

"I'm fine!" she snapped "I got too much to do plus I have to replace any no shows." She glared at him and stood.

"If you want, you can come and see the show for yourself, but either way I'll see you later" she picked up her bag and walked out.

"Stubborn bitch…" Hakkai mumbled with some affection but more distaste than anything

"So… Why is she so weak?" asked Momiji

"She was like that when we met her… what you mean she was stronger?" said Genie dropping into the spot on the couch where Tsuika had sat.

"Yes actually…" it was Kurama that spoke. "When we met her, her powers were unstable but she was very powerful"

"Yeah… that was my fault" said Bira timidly "but after words she was right back to normal… she had full control of her powers and everything…"

"Wonder that happened…" said Haruko gently

"Hey Riuk would know" said Hiro

"Yeah where is he?" asked Hakkai

"He's at work" supplied Genie

"He's got a job?" asked Kuwabara

"Yeah He's a bouncer at the club Tsuika works at" supplied Genie

"What kind of club?" asked Bira suspiciously

"Oops…" Genie mouthed cringing

"What- are we talking about a regular night club right? Or…." Hakkai and Genie went pale and Momijis Mouth fell open

"You're kidding!" she said a smile gracing her lips. "She works at a strip club!" She turned to Bira as if she had just heard the best news in the world. Hiei and Kuwabara stood in shock while Kurama glared at the floor.

"Listen she'd not proud of it" snapped Hakkai at Momiji

"Then why does she do it?" she mocked

"She's got her reasons," said Genie threw her teeth. Hakkai, and Genie had taken defensive stances against Momiji and were eyeing her like a trespasser.

"Alright cool it" said Yusuke playing peace maker they had enough tensions between Tsuika and Kurama they didn't need anymore while they were working together.

"What Tsuika does is her own business" he gave them all a level look and sighed. "It's really none of our business why she does it. But let's not stereotype it" everyone stared at him surprised. Momiji swallowed slowly realizing she was on thin ice with Genie and Hakkai.

"Alright…" he continued now feeling awkward.

"Where'd that come from?" asked Kuwabara Yusuke shrugged s Bira cleared her throat.

"Can we at least go see her show?"

"Why?" asked Genie sizing Bira up. "It's not at the strip club." Momiji looked at her confused Genie rolled her eyes and explained that Tsuika also worked as a choreographer in the same building.

"What you thought she would just start sending out resumes to be a choreographer without knowing what she was doing?" now it was Genies turn to Mock Momiji.

"Well, whatever can we go see the show or not?" snapped Momiji

"We're gunna have to be stealthy about this" said Hakkai

"What do you mean?" asked Bira

"If we're all seen together it could spark suspicion if A.I records finds out" supplied Hiei.

"Well do you all want to go?" asked Hakkai, Hiei bowed his head while Kurama gave a single nod.

"Alright then… Hiro and I will go in with Yusuke and Kurama. Haruko you take Momiji, Bira, and Kuwabara. And Gene will take Hiei"

"How's this not gunna be suspicious?" asked Momiji gesturing to her Bira and Kuwabara.

"It works by association. You and Haruko met at an audition Biras your sister and she works in the same building as Kuwabara" Momiji nodded and they started out. Hiei and Kurama fell back a little. They both stared straight-ahead until Hiei broke the silence. 

"Why haven't you made amends with Tsuika?" he asked bluntly Kurama stopped and stared at Hiei. Hiei also stopped and turned to look back at him.

"…….Ah…." he had no idea what to say

"I suppose it's a matter the three us should discuss together," he said turning away. He cared for Kurama and he wanted to make up for his betrayal two years ago. He was no longer attracted to Tsuika in any way shape or form if anything he was once again fighting his feelings for someone else.

"Hiei…" Kurama managed. Hiei turned around again and gave him a leveled look

"I haven't made amends because the truth of the matter is I don't know who she is. When we met her she wasn't who we thought she was when she left she was someone different same as she is now"

"Is that the truth Kurama?" Kurama raised an eyebrow Hiei knew better than to use his Jegan eye to read into his mind. Hiei shrugged at him.

"If she gets away Kurama know that it was you who let her go." He stated "I don't think she'll be running from you anytime soon so you'd best think of a way to get her back" He walked away leaving him dumbfounded.

**-8-Oh cuz I don't know. I don't know what he's after but he's so beautiful such a beautiful disaster -8- **

Two hours later, they walked in as planned and sat separately around the Hall. The hall was crowded with people all dressed casually they figured it was a charity thing. Once everyone was seated, the host came out and introduced himself as Hideki Ulong the vise president of some charity. He thanked everyone for coming and asked to donate a small amount of money for the education and well being of orphans. When he was done, he walked off stage and the lights in the hall dimmed. The curtains parted and the music started. There were girls dressed as belly dancers and muscular guys with parachute pants and open vests. They moved in harmony not missing a single beat or step.

"Tsuika did this?" Momiji mumbled to Haruko. Haruko nodded and watched the dancers

"She works them to death" Haruko said cringing. "I'm afraid what she's going to do to us tomorrow"

**-8- And if I could hold on threw the tears and the laughter would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster -8- **

The show went smoothly for half an hour when they had a few minutes of intermission. Hakkai rose to get them drinks and see if he could talk to Tsuika. She had been in a few songs and she had looked tired. As Hakkai was coming back with some bottles of water tucked under one arm he was stopped by a man with rich brown hair and soft blue eyes. He was wearing a black business suit and held out his hand to him.

"Hakkai Noboru! How's it going?" Hakkai raised an eyebrow and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry, But do I know you?" He asked

"Well no of coarse not" he said waving it off. "I'm Kinta Suicheco I work with A.I. Records we've been reviewing your demo tapes. I never thought I'd run into you at a place like this" he said his Blue eyes flashing. Hakkai smirked and decided to play it by ear.

"I'm a regular in this building I know about every show going on here. You know how it is" he winked and Kinta smiled as he lead them back to the table where Yusuke, Hiro and Kurama sat.

"Well isn't this a treat" he said smoothly

"Guys this is Kinta Suicheco from A.I records he says he's been listening to our songs" He gave them the bottles of water. "Would you like to join us?" Hakkai asked him Kinta nodded and Hakkai went off to get another chair.

"So why are you all here?" he asked casually

"Hakkai brought us, said there was some chick we just had to see." Said Hiro with a shrug. Kinta nodded as Hakkai came back with a chair. Kinta smirked at them and leaned forward.

"Let's get to businesses shall we?" Yusuke and Kurama eyed each other.

"A.I. records is very interested in your music we would like to sign you all as soon as possible to put you out there" he grinned at them "what do you say?" Hakkai gave them warning looks from behind him signaling them to play the exited band if not there'd be problems.

"This is awesome!" cried Yusuke with a big grin.

"When can we go in? When can we start?" said Hiro planting both hands on the table

"As soon as possible if you will," he said with an enthusiastic smile.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Suicheco-"

"Please Suichi call me Kinta"

"Alright… Kinta if you don't mind me asking what brings you here exactly?" Kinta gave him an easy smile

"I was looking into an employees background she's going to be choreographing a music video tomorrow and I wanted to see one of her shows for my own security of mind."

"You mean Kiki?" asked Hakkai taking a sip of water.

"Yes as a matter of fact… you know her?"

"As I said I'm a regular here. Besides she's the only choreographer the place has."

The lights dimmed again and the music began Hakkai pointed her out to Kinta and the others. Kintas eyes lit up.

"Interesting… I had envisioned her somewhat differently"

_'Kurama who is that man?'_ it was Hiei he was using his Jegan eye

_'He's a representative from A.I. records… apparently he came to see Tsuikas show. Get a hold of Bira and warn her he probably didn't come alone. Tell Bira to split with Kuwabara we don't want to risk anything' _

_'Understood…' _

**-8- I'm longing for love and the logical but he's only happy hysterical I'm waiting for some kind of miracle waiting so long… so long… -8- **

They kept up conversation until the show ended. They all went their separate ways and met up later at the cabin. Haruko had called Tsuika and informed her of what had happened and how now they were meeting to discuss the next step. Tsuika left Hana with Riuk at her apartment and made her way threw the woods to the cabin. When she got there, she was exhausted. She unlocked the front door and made her way to the living room.

"Alright so what's going on?" she asked dropping into an empty armchair.

"His name is Kinta Suicheco ring ay bells?"

"Yeah he's the second in command at A.I records" said Bira surprised.

"What was he doing at the club?" asked Tsuika

"Apparently he was there to see you" answered Kurama. The tension was back in the room as it fell silent for a beat.

"Why would he be there to see me?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around at them.

"Something about his security of mind I think he just wanted to see you for himself" said Yusuke.

"Getting off that he wants us to sign with A.I records," said Hakkai

"Isn't that a little soon?" said Momiji, Hakkai shrugged

"With any luck we'll be able to close this case sooner than anticipated."

"Yeah then we could get back to our normal lives…" said Bira the room fell silent as they all thought that over.

"Anyway…" said Yusuke breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Let's take it as it comes and play our parts next time any of them approach us"

"No problem there" mumbled Genie leaning against the chair Tsuika was in.

"Alright then let's all get some sleep" Said Hakkai standing, Tsuika stood and made her way for the door.

"Where are you going your practically sleep walking" said Genie grabbing her wrist.

"Genie I need to get home… I still have a lot of work to do…" she said weakly

"To Hell with that you're bunking here" she was already pulling her towards the stairs.

"Why can't you just materialize there?" asked Momiji with a smirk

"It's too far…" she mumbled trying to pull out of Genies grip

"You used to be able to go farther."

"Momiji shut the fuck up and leave me alone. I already explained to you I'm not the same way I was two years ago now drop it." she snapped

"Alright" said Hakkai getting between them. Genie got between Tsuikas and Hakkai to push Tsuika back a little. Bira gave them nervous looks as she walked to Momijis side.

"Momiji give it a rest it's late…" she said softly trying to reason. Momiji glared at Tsuika and backed away a little.

"Listen we're all tired let's just all go home and get some sleep" said Hakkai. "Tsuika if you really want to go home I'll take you but your not working." Tsuika nodded as Genie relaxed a little. Momiji and Bira went outside and disappeared into the shadows. Hiei gave Kurama a stern look and nodded in Tsuikas direction as he left. Yusuke and Kuwabara left together talking about the night's events. Genie caught the exchange between Hiei and Kurama and gave him a smirk as she disappeared up the stairs. Hiro and Haruko disappeared the second Bira and Momiji were gone which left Kurama, Hakkai, and Tsuika. Hakkai and Tsuika exited the cabin followed by Kurama. There was only one trail so they were more or less stuck walking on the same one. Half way threw Hakkai smirked to himself and glanced at his watch.

"Shit…" he mumbled

"What?" asked Tsuika half asleep

"Uh…" he turned to look at Kurama who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just remembered… I gotta go do something…" he said Tsuika stared at him dumbly

"Kurama can you walk her home?" he asked coolly. Tsuika all but snarled at him.

"Uh-"

"Great Man Thanks!" He didn't wait for an answer he smiled patted him on the shoulder and ran off. They both stared after him glaring until they looked at each other. Kurama sighed and walked to her side.

"Where do you live?" he asked monotone

"Two blocks down after we get off the trail" They began to walk again

"Funny…" he mumbled

"What is?" The wind picked up and had her wrapping her arms around herself and clenching her teeth to keep from shivering. Fall was setting in and with came the windy season. What she wore really didn't help her either it was a thin black long sleeve top and a long blood red skirt with black sandals. Kurama glanced at her and sighed. He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"It's getting colder, you should start wearing thicker cloths" he commented as she blushed. Despite herself, she pulled the jacket closer to her.

"I'll keep that in mind." She closed her eyes and sighed the jacket smelled like him it gave her butterflies.

"What's so funny? She asked

"I wasn't laughing"

"No… before you said funny… why?"

"I live five blocks away from here in the same direction." She nodded and they silently fell into step. Once they were out of the woods and onto the sidewalk she started nodding off. Each time her head snapped back up but only to fall again a few seconds later. She swayed dangerously and bumped into Kurama she jumped up and sprung away.

"Sorry!" she said blushing down at the ground. While they were in the woods her appearance had changed form Kiki to Tsuika. Kurama shook his head and picked her up bridal style.

"What are you-"

"What's your building number?" he asked cutting her off

"759…" She was too tired to argue she rested her head against his body and fell asleep immediately. He glanced down at her and smiled. She shifted and cuddled into him some more. He blushed and looked straight ahead.

_'I don't think she'll be running from you any time soon so you had best think of a way to get her back' _Hieis words echoed in his head he looked back down at her solemnly. Yes, he wanted her back he'd think of the consequences later. He stopped in front of her building and gently nudged her awake. She grumbled and frowned up at him.

"We're at your apartment building"

"Uh huh…" she was nodding off again Kurama couldn't help but be amused.

"Tsuika, what's you apartment number?"

"I can walk from here…" she declared slurred. She shifted and almost fell out of Kuramas arms. He pulled her closer to him and felt her stiffen. He slowly put her back down on the floor. She swayed a little but held her ground. She turned to face him; she was obviously wide awake now.

"Thanks…" she said a little breathless. "You didn't have to…" he shrugged it off and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Well… I guess I'll see you around…" she said with a half smile. She tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear and turned away from him.

_'If she gets away Kurama know that it was you who let her go' _no… he wasn't going to let her go. She took out her keys and unlocked the door into the apartment building. She turned to look at him one more time and smiled. This was nice but it was probably only a one time deal might as well relish it while she could.

"Thanks again" Her eyes widened he was right in her face. He braced his hands against the wall trapping her between him and the door. He tilted her head up and lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her tenderly She got a vague sense of de ja vu as she closed her eyes and she let her emotions carry her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fisted her hands in his hair. She pulled him closer to her until their bodies pressed up against each other. They broke apart breathless and stared at each other. He pulled her against him and held on. No he didn't need to say how he felt she knew, it flowed threw her so strongly she thought she might burst. He loved her and gods only knew how long she had waited for this again. She lifted her head and kissed his neck. He shivered against her and closed his eyes. She always had been daring that hadn't changed. He pulled her away to cup her face with his hands and kiss her. Upstairs a baby began wailing; they pulled apart and descended back into reality. He wanted her and she knew it but it couldn't be tonight.

"You should go up…" he mumbled trailing kisses down her throat. She leaned into him and nodded.

"You have to wake up early tomorrow… For the music video" he continued as he nipped her ear lobe. He was trying to seduce her and it was working. She had to bring herself back by force and edge away from him a little. She kissed him one last time and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" She gave him one last peck before she pulled away completely and went inside. He stared after her and blushed a little embraced with himself. He backed off her stoop and shook his head as he walked. He couldn't help but smile like an idiot. It felt good he'd at least admit that.

**-8-He's soft to the touch but frayed of the end, he breaks. He's never enough and still leaves more than I can take -8- **

"Alright let's gets started." Said Kinta as they sat at a rounded table. He was joined by two other men as well as four body guards. They showed up promptly at nine as requested and played the eccentric, eager band the whole way threw.

"So, now hat your sighed onto A.I records you'll need a full time publicist, manager, some makeup artists, body guards and backup dancers we need to get you guys out there and touring as soon as possible." Said Kinta with an easy smile.

"We can assign you a manager and publicist if you would like." Commented Vuko he had introduced himself as the head of advertisement meaning he saw to all advertisements of bands before they were put out. He would be Biras head boss.

"Save us the trouble of finding one" said Yusuke with a smile

"Lets say we don't like who you assigned to us… would there be a chance that we may request someone else?" asked Kurama as far as being energetic went he showed as much motivation as he could wile still keeping his tone as gentle and easy going as usual.

"Always the business man Suichi." Said Kimitawa beaming he would be the third in command at A.I records. "If you don't like who we assign to you you'd need a valid reason for us to take them off your contract."

"Any other questions?" Asked Kinta they shook their heads "good now then, if you'll excuse me I'm quiet eager to see what Miss Asha has planned for today's video." He said standing.

"You're welcomed to come after last nights performance I'm confident we'll be using her for future events." He had a gleam in his eye they didn't quiet like.

"Sure why not we got nothing else planned today do we guys?" asked Yusuke

"Alright then the limo will be here shortly"

**-8- Oh cuz I don't know I don't know what he's after but he's so beautiful, such a beautiful dissaster-8-**

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8…" she counted off each step and broke it down for the watching girls. They were each being called in individually for make up and hair until then they were to practice. Halloween was a heavy metal band with an under tone of sensuality in their music. She went over it with them as the music played calling out the steps the first time and then just going with them the second by the third time she stood back to watch them and lecture anyone who was slacking. She kept picking on Momiji in particular just to annoy her. Haruko was surprisingly good while the other girls were serious dancers. Not many of them missed beats or steps like the girls where she worked, but then again it was only normal.

"Alright good job guys" she said Beaming "take five and we'll run threw it one more time before we do the next cut." She turned and left them to go talk to the director

"Man what a slave driver…" said one of the girls to Momiji

"You're telling me… I swear if we weren't getting paid for this I'd kill her" she responded.

They walked onto the set with Kinta and didn't bother to hide there surprise there were people running back and forth on one side the director was calling instructions to a crew while the other side was split on half there were dressing rooms and mirrors on one side and a bunch of gaggling girls on the other. Kinta lead the way threw the chaos and to the director. He was talking to Tsuika. Kinta smiled and straightened his posture.

"…. If the scene is shot in the dark with strobe lights it would have a much better effect" she argued

"Yes but-"

"Hiwatori!" called Kinta the director bit back an oath and turned to Kinta. His face palled.

"M-M-Mr. Suicheco what bring you here?" he said almost panicked. Tsuika tilted her head in confusion and looked past him to Hakkai and the others.

"HAKKAI!" she cried running to him and throwing her arms around him. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you around the club in a month" she pouted. She did a good job of ignoring everyone around her.

"Here and there…" he said smiling as she let him go

"So… what are you doing here?"

"Meet A.I records latest" injected Kinta walking over with Hiwatori. Tsuika gasped and looked all them over.

"NO! You finally got signed?" Hakkai smirked at her "that's great! We should go celebrate!" she said jumping up excitedly. She turned to Kinta and flushed.

"I'm sorry I forgot my manners…" she managed while blushing at the floor. "I'm Ketsuki Asha. I'm choreographing the video"

"Charmed, I'm Kinta Suicheco" he said kissing the back of her hand. She giggled nervously and checked her watch. "I'm sorry I have to go now. I let those girls slack off long enough" she waved and ran off. Kurama was fuming but he had to remind himself that he didn't know her here and she was playing a part.

"So you do know each other?" said Kinta to Hakkai.

"Casual conversation here and there… she's a piece of work though… I never honestly thought she'd make it dancing," he said with a sigh.

"Hiro did you know your sister is also here?" asked Kinta changing the subject Hiro looked at him surprised.

"Haruko? I haven't seen her in months…" he said to the floor while scratching the back of his neck. He smiled weakly "last time I saw her we got into a huge fight… she said I was wasting my time on music and I said she was getting nowhere dancing… if she made it this far I guess we were both wrong…" he let in hang in the air as Kinta nodded.

"Shame… well then shall we…" he began to walk once again leaving them to follow.

"MOMIJI! YOUR POSTURES OFF!" she yelled and stomped to her. She shifted her shoulders and her leg and stood back to look at her.

"Can you at least try!" she said exasperated. Momiji was glaring at her and swore that when she had her alone she'd skin her. The music started up again and they began to move. She had her back to them but she knew they were there. She concentrated hard on what she saw it had to be seamless. The music stopped and she clapped.

"Alright we finally got it. Now… let's start with the second cut." The music began at a faster beat than the first track and she moved with it.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8…." She counted off like before and gave them the run down of it twice before standing back. As she watched she gulped water and frowned.

"Junko! You're off beat!" she cried setting the water bottle aside.

"One more time!" they watched her work and smile with pride when it all came together.

"Alright you all seem to get it… meet back here ten minutes before your scheduled to do it on camera just in case" she called. She sighed and let her hair down from it's ponytail. When she had gotten home she found Riuk attempting to sooth Hana. She'd apologized for being late and begged him to stay the night. Hana quieted down and was laid down to go to bed a few minutes later. Though she was tired she couldn't sleep for most of the night. She was restless with need she cursed Kurama for that. She'd left Hana with Riuk in the morning and was off. Now she ran a hand threw her hair and turned to face her audience with a smile. She didn't like playing this part but she had to pull her weight she was determined to.

"What'd you think?" she asked energetically

"Very good" commented Kinta his eyes shining Kurama gave her a small smile that made her heart skip a beat. For the rest of the evening she hung around with them and saw the heart felt reunion between Hiro and Haruko. Kinta got a call and left them then shortly after that Tsuika was free was to go.

**-8- And if I could hold on threw the tears and the laughter would it be beautiful or just a beautiful dissaster-8- **

WHOOOOT! YOU SEE NOT ONE BUT TWO CHAPTERS FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT! I'm having fun with this story although it might seem made up of a bunch of blah little sense I'm in the process of fixing all that. Hope you like it! Yes I know there are Out Of Characters I'll be sure to add that to the list of warnings on the first chapter of the girl Next Door and this one. In the mean time I hope I don't disappoint.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Scene Changes Brought To You By: Kelly Clarkson "Beautiful Dissaster"  
**

**__****** **Featured Song**** "Bad Boyfriend" By Garbage**


	3. It's All Over But The Crying

**It's All Over but the Crying** _(Sorry It Took So Long)_

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT OWN ANY YU-YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS OR SONGS I USE AS SCENE BREAKS OR ANY FEATURED SONGS I USE IN THESE STORIES!**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**-8- If I Asked You A Question Would You Look Me In The Eyes has Our Love Been Build on Lies-8-**

Things were going well for everyone. Avarice had taken off two weeks after they sighed now they couldn't go anywhere without being chased by a mob of rabid fan girls. Hakkai liked the attention, but Yusuke and Kurama often disappeared without a trace. They had hired Hiei and Genie as body guards and Bira was assigned as their manager.

"Can you believe how smooth this is going?" said Momiji to Hakkai. They were on the set of their music video Haruko and Momiji were extras.

"Yeah sometimes I wonder if it's going a little too smoothly" he replied. She touched up her eyeliner and slanted him a look.

"Yeah I know what you mean"

"Hey guys it's show time!" yelled the director The scenes were shot bit by bit and out of order this particular panel was a fight between Hakkai and Momiji.

_So take your empty words your broken promises  
__And all the time you stole cuz I'm done with this  
__I can give it away give it away  
__I'm doing everything I should have  
__And now I'm making the change I'm living the day  
__I'm giving back what you gave me  
__I don't need anything_

The scene was set in a bedroom with just the two of them. For the first two lines he was yelling at her as she glared at him. He turned away and began walking out of the room as she yelled and threw things at his back. He slammed the door as she threw a vase full of flowers. It smashed into pieces as she punched the all beside her in anger then fell to erh knees and wept. He walked away hands shoved in his pockets and mumbled the last line as a tear glided down his cheek.

"CUT! THAT WAS PERFECT! Alright let's go to the next panel!"

"Hey guys looking good!" they turned and see Kinta.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hakkai

"Just thought I'd stop in" he said with a smile "How goes the shoot?" he asked casually

"It's more work than I thought it would be" said Hiro with a smile.

"Alright! Suichi Get up here!" called the director Kurama ran over to the set to talk to the director.

"Enjoying stardom boys?" they were all nervous as he gave them a calculating smile. It looked like he knew something they didn't. The blast of music caught their attention and brought them out of their conversation as they watched Kurama on set.

_Everywhere I go  
__Everyone I meet  
__Every time I try to fall in love  
__They all wanna know why I'm so broken.  
__Why am I so cold?  
__Why am I so hard inside?  
__Why am I scared?  
__What am I afraid of?  
__I don't even know!  
__The story never had to end  
__I've been waiting  
__I've been searching  
__I've been hoping  
__I've been dreaming you would come back  
__But I know the ending of this story  
__YOUR NEVER COMING BACK!  
__NEVER!_

He was mouthing all the lines the scene was set like Hakkai's only different. He was alone in a bedroom the window was a prop the camera was on the other side as he mouthed the first few lines. He punched the window sill out of frustration and got up to pace the room as if taking to himself. He turned and picked up a picture frame from the nightstand to stare it a while before he threw it into the garbage can and turned away to run out of the room.

"Hakkai I wanted to ask you a few questions about your friend" Hakkai tilted his head in confusion. "Kiki"

"What about her?" he said getting a little defensive he felt someone elbow him lightly in the back and ignored it.

"Is she seeing anyone?" He was over protective of Tsuika and although she hadn't said anything he knew she and Kurama were back together.

"Yeah I think she is…"

"Oh… Shame" he said with a smile. The music stopped and the director yelled for the crews to pack up they were now going to shoot on scene.

**-8- Well Why I'm Asking You See The Time Is Now To Turn our Backs Forever Or Work This Threw Somhow-8-**

She had just walked off the set of another music video when her phone rang. She rummaged threw her bag and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"………."

"Hello!" she didn't hear a thing her caller id said restricted caller. She shook her head and hung up. Her phone rang again as she hailed a cab and gave him the address to her apartment. She looked at the caller I.D. and it said restricted caller again.

"Hello?"

"…………"

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

"…….." She let out a frustrated sigh and hung up only to have it ring a second later.

"OK I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUC YOU ARE-"

"Tsuika Calm down it's me, is everything alright?" it was Kurama. She sighed and threw her head back. She felt like a fool, it was probably a prank call anyway.

"Hey, I'm Sorry…" she said with a sigh "someone's been calling me under a restricted number probably just some kids or something… I got a little worked up"

"It's alright" he replied calmly. "I can understand why your frustrated"

"yeah… anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing we just finished the music video"

"That's great! We should go celebrate!" she heard him laugh and felt her stomach tighten.

"We'll see…"

"Your no fun" she pouted. He'd be smiling now. "Hey you think I can come over?"

"Now?"

"Sure why not?" it was still late morning she had plenty of time before she had to pick up Hana. "I'll get a movie we can snuggle up on your couch" her voice however implied something else.

"Alright…" he swallowed hard. She smiled and paid off the cab driver as she climbed out.

"Great I'll see you in a few" She hung up as she raced up the stairs to her apartment. She took out her keys and stopped. Her door was slightly open. She pushed it and it creaked open fully. She edged inside cautiously looking around. Nothing was out of place and there was no sign of forced entry. She checked every room and closet the only thing wrong was that the phone was off the hook, finally satisfied she closed the door and went back to her bedroom to change. She put on a strapless black dress that looked casual yet dressy. It clung to her body to show off every curve after she was satisfied with her appearance she called Hakkai, Genie, Hiro, Haruko, And Riuk she asked them all if they had been in her apartment at all seeing as how they all had keys. None of them had, she swallowed the lump in her throat and looked towards Hanas crib. She'd get new locks and a security system first thing tomorrow, maybe even a dog, right now she didn't want to worry Kurama by being late. She threw on a white trench coat and grabbed her keys. She ran out the apartment but not before making sure the door was securely locked.

**-8- And I Wanna See You I Wanna Feel New Again-8-**

He had fussed with himself and the apartment before being satisfied that it was clean. He sighed and laid on the couch to wait for her. It was happening again he was falling in love with her she truly hadn't changed all that much. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He rose and checked the peep hole to see her fussing with her coat. He smiled she was back to her normal appearance. Her long blond hair was held up by chopsticks she wore no jewelry or make up. He supposed she got tired of wearing them every day. He opened the door and had her throttle him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I missed you" she kissed his chin. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was tender and welcoming. He broke away and slipped off her coat. He hung it in the pantry as she looked around the apartment. Of all the places she had envisioned him living this wasn't one of them, but he made it home she supposed. She sat on the couch and crossed her legs. He had the television on Mute it was playing the news. He turned and stared at her. He hadn't fully seen what she was wearing, turning to her now it felt like someone had just hit him in the groin. She turned her head and smirked at him, patting the spot next to her, he blushed lightly and sat. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed contently and wrapped an arm around her waist. They stayed like that a moment then Kurama tilted her head up and kissed her. She braced her hands on his shoulders and pressed her body to his. He groaned and pulled her closer. They moved slowly savoring the moment. She began unbuttoning his shirt slowly slipping it off his shoulders. His skin was like fire under her touch. She nipped his shoulder moving up to his neck. He groaned as she continued to torture him with her mouth. He pulled the chopsticks out of her hair and fisted his hands into it drawing her face back for him to kiss her. He kissed down her neck to her chest bringing her up to her knees on the couch. He released her hair and began working the zipper of her dress down her back just enough to free her breasts. She arched her back and moaned as he began to suckle and flick her nipples with his tongue. His hand found its way up her parted legs to tease her inner thighs. She trembled under his touch and he lavished it. His hand continued to rise and soon discovered she wore no underwear to block his entry. He smiled against her breast and thrust two fingers inside of her. She cried out and swayed. He braced his other hand on the small of her back to keep her steady as she fisted her hands in his hair. He slipped the dress down to her knees and laid her down on the couch. She sighed stroked his head as he kissed her stomach traveling down to her wet pussy. He nibbled on her inner thighs teasingly. She whimpered and spread her legs wider. He flicked her clit with his tongue and her moaning his name. She lay panting and aching as he rose and slipped off his pants throwing them to the floor along with her dress. He climbed on top of her and began to enter her... Her breath caught in her throat, her nails scraped down his back. They left a sting that caused pain and arousal. No, he wasn't going to let her go ever again. His eyes flashed dangerously as he lowered his head to her neck. He kissed her softly, she was delirious with pleasure, she was delirious with love. A sharp pain on her neck brought her back. She gasped and cried out. He had changed, his hair was silver, his body leaner. Yoko, she remembered, she whimpered lightly as he licked at the bite marks in her neck.

"Aijou" He brought his lips to hers. "No more running"

**-8- Hey You Do Not Walk Away Let's Choose Love Common What Do You Say-8-**

Meanwhile on the other side of town Hakkai and the gang decided to get to know Tsuikas sisters a little better. They had been hanging out together sense they had finished shooting the video. Tsuikas call worried them but they put it out of their minds. They were now sitting at an outdoor café waiting for their lunches.

"So…"said Momiji curiously "you guys never told us how it was exactly that you met Tsuika" Genie took a sip of her tea and looked at them all.

"I came to kill her and take her powers for myself" she said matter of fatly they stared at her.

"Yeah that didn't go as planned" said Hakkai with a smile "she ran into me instead of Tsuika. At that time I had just moved out of a foster home to live on my own"

"You're a foster child?" Said Momiji astonished he shrugged

"Yeah… I never knew my parents but I know I have a sister somewhere" he shrugged yet again. "I met Tsuika when she was working in a dinner." He smiled at the memory

"She seemed normal enough shy, timid even until you actually got into a conversation with her. I didn't find out about who she was until she almost got herself killed"

"She what?" asked Bira dumbfounded.

"Yeah I wasn't the only demon who had heard about her. There were more after her" injected Genie

"Long story short I saved her life she became my friend I introduced her to Genie"

"But I thought you wanted to take her powers for yourself" said Yusuke

"I did, until I actually met her… she was an emotional wreak... a side effect of being an empathic I'm sure." She drank more tea. "When I met her I was seriously going to kill her." She smiled which scared most of them "You should have seen Hakkai he was freaking out!" she laughed out loud

"Well what do you expect, I couldn't even follow your movements, and Tsuika was disappearing and reappearing every other minute"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway I had her and I couldn't do it. I hesitated and I thought if I'm stronger than her and she has these amazing powers then why doesn't she just kill me. I got discouraged" she shrugged then smiled "now I can't stand to see her hurt" They let it all sink in Hakkai had saved Tsuikas life only to introduce her to Genie who wanted to take it. But in the end she had ended up with an older brother and sister. Momiji pondered it over and looked toward Hiro and Haruko.

"And what's your story. How'd you meet her?"

"She saved our lives…" said Haruko while staring at her hands

"Our parents were murdered and we were next on the list," said Hiro bitterly. "They had made some sort of agreement with these outlaws some trade but they killed them off and took the spoils for themselves" He and Haruko stared at each other then looked back at all of them.

"When Tsuika brought them back to the cabin we were all freaking out they were near death" said Genie

"Haruko had a broken arm and Hiro had three broken ribs." Said Hakkia glancing at them.

"We didn't even know them but we were frantic we honestly couldn't let them die" Said Genie She laughed nervously "Fate is an elegant coldhearted whore" She looked up at them smiling.

"In all honesty had it not been for Tsuika we wouldn't even know each other"

"Wow…" Bira blinked and looked at Momiji they really didn't know their little sister at all and now they couldn't help but feel replaced.

"Hey you asked," said Hakkai with a smile at Momiji

"Honestly I wasn't expecting to hear something like that" said Momiji

"And we were?" said Yusuke, Hakkai waved a hand as if to dismiss it all.

"You were expecting"

"I don't know something like, we met at a party or a job but no… she saved our lives we saved hers I wanted to kill her story" said Momiji

"Yeah… let's just drop it it's a depressing topic" said Hakkai waving it off

"Code for he's getting sentimental and unmanly"

"Dimmit Genie you've figured it out now I'm going to have to kill you" he said seriously she raised an eyebrow at him and smirked

"Lets see who's faster you or me" Hakkai had barley moved before she had a butter knife to his throat.

"I think I made my point" they burst out laughing. As there food came.

**-8-Hey You, Know That I Would Spend My Whole Life All Over Again to Find You -8-**

They lay panting on the couch she stared up at his ceiling and combed her fingers through his hair. He was in a state of shock Yoko had claimed her without her consent without his. He was angry with himself for not being on guard, he knew she was awake and that she'd want a reason as to why there was a bite mark on her neck. He loved having her this way under him, naked, lush, just here. He shifted and softly kissed the bite on her neck. It was already healing but out of the corner of his eye, he saw her wince. It had hurt her he knew it would.

"Kurama there's something I need to tell you…" He pushed himself up off her and gave her a quick kiss.

"What?"

"I don't know if this is the right time… or place… but-" Her cell phone rang; she smiled at him and reached for it.

"Hold that thought…Hello?" He got off her so she could sit up and talk comfortably. He got up off the couch and pulled on his boxers as he watched her. She was sitting on her legs and covering herself with a pillow.

"Alright…Yeah I will" she frowned at nothing in particular as she listened.

"Yes I understand… I'll be right there" She hung up and gave him a curious look.

"Who was it?"

"Boton… she sounded distressed" she stood and began putting on her cloths. "She wants me to get everyone together and go to Koenmas office she said she'd meet us there."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No… I'm a little worried…"

"Well we'll see what's wrong when we get there, what was it you wanted to tell me?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly she smiled. She could truly get used to this.

"It's alright it can wait. Help me zip up"

**-8-We've Layered Hurt On Hurt, I've seen Pain Cloud Your Eyes, But We Are Bruised Not Broken, Like A Phoenix Love Will Rise -8-**

"Hey guys wait up" Hakkai help up a hand as they approached the cabin. Yusuke, Bira, Hiei, and Momiji had gone home after they left the café.

"What's wrong Hakkai" Asked Genie going to his side

"The front doors open and Riuks working till late tonight"

"It could be Tsuika," said Haruko as they stepped threw threshold

"Don't think so you know how she is she would have called…search the rooms keep your guard up" He went up the stairs while Genie went to the basement.

"Anything?" asked Hiro walking back into the living room with Haruko.

"Nope…" Said Genie "there's no sign of forced entry, and nothings missing"

"It's all clear upstairs," said Hakkai walking back in. He opened his mouth to say something more but his cell phone rang.

"Hakkai have you seen Keiko!?" before he could even say hello Yusuke's voice blared in his ear. He sounded frantic.

"No we just got home why something happen?"

"I can't find her! And Kuwabara can't find Yukina!"

"Calm down did you call her work?"

"Yes! No ones seen her sense she got off the clock!"

"Well- hold on a second I got another call"

"Hakkai, Boton just called I think there's trouble she wants to meet us all at Koenmas office A.S.A.P. She didn't tell me why but she sounded panicked."

"Tsuika have you seen or heard from Keiko and Yukina?"

"No why?"

"Their missing, Yusuke and Kuwabara are frantic. By the way did you come to the cabin at all today?"

"No… did you find your front door open?"

"Yeah…"

"The same thing happened to me… there was nothing missing from my apartment how about over there?" On her end Kurama stared at her wide eyed she gave him a nervous smile as he narrowed his eyes.

"No nothings missing… wait you found your front door open and went in?'

"I'm a big girl Hakkai." She said throwing Kurama a look. "Anyway call Momiji and Bira and tell them to go to Koenmas I'll see you soon" with that she hung up.

"Yusuke?"

"DAMMIT!" he heard a loud crash and pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at it.

"What's going on?" asked Genie

"We need to go to Koenams at least that's what Tsuika said, Keiko and Yukina are missing, and Yusuke is losing his mind" He put the phone back to his ear gingerly and spoke with Yusuke. After that, they were on the way to Sprit world.

**-8- Do You See Me? Do You feel New Again?-8-**

"What's the damage?" asked Momiji as she and Bira walked in. the only ones missing were Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Keiko and Yukina are missing" supplied Tsuika; she had changed from the dress into a black turtleneck shirt and jeans. Hieis eyes shot open he looked to Kurama who nodded. He glared and grit his teeth, leave it to the idiot to lose his little sister. Yusuke and Kuwabara slumped in together their faces were pale the panic and frustration had burned out so now they were left with fear.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Koenma now that they were all assembled in his office.

"Boton called me and said to meet here. I think she's in trouble or somethin-"

"KOENMA SIR!" yelled Ogre running in holding a tape "this just came in anonymously… it was tied to Batons ore sir"

"Put it on the monitor!"

"Yes sir" It began to play it, Kintas face filled the screen he smiled serenely.

"Hello Koenma lets get down to business" he took a seat behind a polished oak desk.

"Now… I don't like that you've been sending spies into my company… I don't know if you've realized it but Ateli is dead we found him and got rid of him. I think you know… why else would you send in a whole squadron of detectives. Lovely bunch by the way but not to bright." he began ruffling threw some papers on the desk. "Yusuke Yurameshi eighteen years old full time sprit detective lived with his mother until a year ago when he moved out and moved into a nice quant neighborhood with his high school sweetheart Keiko Himura. Nice girl… Kazuma Kuwabara also eighteen years old lived with his sister until he got a job as a super intendment where he lives with his girlfriend Yukina… couldn't find a last name though… like Hiei we couldn't exactly find a thing on him except rumors and old files. His only trace to the human realm was when he worked for you full time. Suichi Minamino bright, goes to college, straight A student moved out of his mothers apartment to live alone and go to school. Rumor has it he is the infamous thief Yoko Kurama… we'll soon find that out. Hakkai Noboro abandoned at the age of four with his sister Izaio Noboro lived in foster homes all his life until he was eighteen. He's twenty one now resides in a cabin deep in the woods away form all human contact. Interesting you know if you dig far enough you come up with all these strange little coincidences…. Two years ago he worked part time along side one Ketsuki Asha at a diner. He moved and relocated at the exact same time she did… huh curious" he was picking them off one by one he had gone into their backgrounds and he had found links to all of them.

"Bira and Momiji Kimatawa… they came out of thin air two years ago… after you were done investigating Tsuika Ruverta… funny how she and Ketsuki appeared in the same location at the same time." Tsuika hissed there was a reason for that and that was Hana she had given birth to her just before she had met Hakkai and of coarse the name of Hanas mother on her birth certificate was Tsuika. She threw a worried look at Hakkai and Genie he had to know about Hana "Moreover I don't know where you got these other three from… but we'll soon see what they can do"

"He's acting like he's gunna test us or something," said Genie.

"I have a proposition for you all" he said standing and sitting on the edge of the desk. "You remove yourselves from my company and disappear or they die" The camera panned away from him to reveal Keiko, Yukina, Riuk, Boton, Shiori, Yusukes mother and Kuwabaras sister knocked out. They couldn't do anything but stair Kuramas hands fisted at the sight of his mother Tsuika wrapped her arms around him to reassure.

"Now… we haven't harmed any of them… and there's still one more we left out of our little display mainly because she's too young to just up under. Plus the beds are too big." Tsuika let go of Kurama and looked back at the monitor her face pale. He went to over to a crib and picked up a little girl with curly blond locks. She squealed and squirmed, struggling in his arms.

"She's not too fond of me," he said trying to keep a firm hold on her. She pulled his hair and began to wail.

"Hana…" it escaped her lips in one breath as tears streamed down her face

"MAMA!" she cried as she kicked and beat at him. "MOMMY!!!" Her amber eyes had flecks of blue and green she had Tsuikas face they all saw it clearly but she also had a sticking resemblance to Kurama. He set her back down in the crib where she continued to wail and sob and call out for Tsuika.

"Well…" he said straightening his tie and fixing his hair. "I suppose that does it… dispatch them Koenma and they all live if not we'll get rid of them ourselves… oh I almost forgot" he clapped his hands together. "Koenma tell Bira, Momiji, and Tsuika that their father says hello." With that the screen went blank.

"Tsuika…" Kurama turned to her astonished. She had a child and she hadn't told him. But looking at her now he knew it wasn't the time to get into it. She was shaking, sobbing, her face was a sickly grey.

"Tsuika…" Genie approached her timidly and gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked like she was about to collapse under it's weight.

"What's the plan?" Hakkai asked Koenma His eyes were cold and serious. Koenma sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"There are a lot of factors to consider…" he said gently "The best thing we can do for now is back out of A.I. Records and go into hiding." He himself wasn't that composed he was panicking they had Boton and though she was technically already dead she meant a lot to him.

"I'm sorry for putting you all in this situation…" no one spoke. Momiji and Bira were almost as pale as Tsuika. Either Misoru was back or he had just said that to scare them to death, whatever the reason they were scared. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were furious while the rest of them were just worried and scared. Genie, Hakkai, Hiro, and Haruko didn't know what Tsuika would do, all they knew was that she was falling apart for the first time sense they met her.

"I offer you all my estate. You may stay as long as you wish" They all nodded but no one moved. The only sound came from Tsuika as she sobbed.

'_When you Weddle it all down all of this is entirely my fault'_ Tsuika thought frantically. _'If I hadn't ran away from the labyrinth I would have never gone to Chicago to meet these guys… if that hadn't happened…Koenma would have never contacted us for this mission… and they'd all be living their lives peacefully… and happily'_

"Stop thinking that way Tsuika!" Bira yelled. Tsuika flinched dangerously and took a step back in retreat. She was numb they had taken her daughter they had taken everyone they all held dear. What else could she think?

"None of this is your fault…" she approached her boldly while Tsuika wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the floor. Genie wrapped her arms over Tsuika from behind pulling her into a protective embrace.

'_You can't possibly know what I'm feeling right now Bira… you don't have any idea…_'

"No, I probably don't but blaming yourself isn't going to get you your daughter back" They were all lost they just stared at the two Hiei was getting curious until Bira threw a glare his way. He narrowed his eyes at her but closed his jegan eye. She turned back to Tsuika and smiled.

"We'll get her back, we'll get them all back… we just need to lay low for a while…" Tsuika nodded her sobbing had stopped it had been replaced by hiccups. Bira was being sincere she really did care she didn't want anything in return. Two years of separation had truly changed her, But knowing this did nothing for her grief.

**-8- Hey You Do Not Walk Away Let's Choose Love Common What Do You Say-8-**

They had gone back to Chicago to get their cloths and other things. Kinta would surly be keeping an eye out for them. They had to be craftier if they wanted back the people that mattered most to them. When they got back to Koenmas Mansion Tsuika locked herself in a room and didn't come out. They all had rooms of their own in the same wing. There was one room at the end of the hall and five doors on doth sides, to the left were Bira, Momiji, Haruko, Hiro, and Genie; Tsuika had the room at the end of the hall leaving Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hakkai, and Hiei with the rooms on the right. They left Tsuika alone that night, the reality of it was they all needed to be alone.

Kurama couldn't sleep he was restless. In one day he had gotten Tsuika back, lost his mother and a daughter he just found out existed. He got up to pace the immense room, he went to the window to stair out at the moon. He sighed and went back to his bed and sat. He had a daughter… he was a father… he wondered now what she was thinking. Based on Biras yelling she was blaming herself, but did she think he would reject her… sure he was in shock that she hadn't told him herself-

**-Flashback-**

"_Kurama there's something I need to tell you…" He pushed himself up off her and gave her a quick kiss._

"_What?" _

"_I don't know if this is the right time… or place… but-" Her cell phone rang; she smiled at him and reached for it. _

"_Hold that thought…Hello?" He got off her so she could sit up and talk comfortably. He got up off the couch and pulled on his boxers as he watched her. She was sitting on her legs and covering herself with a pillow. _

"_Who was it?" _

"_Boton… she sounded distressed" she stood and began putting on her cloths. "She wants me to get everyone together and go to Koenmas office she said she'd meet us there." _

"_Did she say anything else?"_

"_No… I'm a little worried…"_

"_Well we'll see what's wrong when we get there, what was it you wanted to tell me?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly she smiled. _

"_It's alright it can wait. Help me zip up" _

**-End Flashback-**

But she was going to… had her phone not rang he was cretin she would have told him. He ran a hand threw his hair and got up to pace again. He didn't want her to run again because she felt she had ruined his life. No she wouldn't run and if she did he'd follow her this time. He needed to talk to her, hell… he just needed her. He'd wait a while until she had composed herself and settled her grief aside.

**-8- Hey You Know That I Would Spend My Whole Life All Over Again To Find You-8-**

She locked herself in the room and cried she had packed Hanas favorite teddy bear and clung to it as she wept. She'd fallen asleep curled up in a love seat by the window. When she awoke it was close to midnight her eyes were puffy and red. She felt sick… Sick to her stomach and sick of life. Her baby… her baby was missing… stolen away from her when she should have been on guard. She gave a dangerous shudder and ran to the bathroom only to heave on the floor next to the toilet. She whipped her mouth with the back of her hand and rested her cheek on the side of the toilet. She felt weak… physically and emotionally… she needed her baby. She got up sluggishly and washed out her mouth. She splashed cold water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror. Dark circles lined her blue eyes giving her a dead look. She didn't recognize herself as she turned away to got a towel to clean the vomit. Before she could clean it entirely her mind began to wander she sat on the floor of the bathroom staring. Memories flashed in her mind, she was going crazy… her baby, her daughter. She felt like a ghost… an empty shell… she didn't even realize she was rising off the floor and walking out of the bathroom until she felt the carpet under her feet. She crawled into the massive king sized bed and clutched the teddy bear to her breast as silent tears fell down her face. Her baby… her sweet little angel… was gone…

**-8- Look In My eyes -8- **

Two days passed by and no one dared disturb Tsuika. She hadn't come out for food or water and the door was locked tight.

"Do you think she's ok?" asked Bira staring at the door from her own bedroom.

"Of coarse not her baby's been kidnapped. Would you be ok?" snapped Genie while coming out of her room. The question had obviously been directed at Momiji but she had heard it while coming out of her room.

"Enough is enough." She marched to Hakkais door and pounded on it. A droopy eyed Hakkai answered wearing nothing but his boxers.

"waz goen on?" he said rubbing his eyes. He had a dark five o'clock shadow indicating he hadn't shaved in quiet some time. Momiji and Bira blushed and walked out of the hall rather quickly. The man had a spectacular body.

"Tsuika hasn't come out of her room in two days… don't you think she's had enough alone time?" He looked behind him at the clock that read 2:30 PM and stared at her.

"She still hasn't come out?" No one bothered to get out of bed until late sense there was little that they could do they trained In the evening and slept all morning everyone except for Kurama and Hiei who were usually up at the crack of dawn.

"No… and it's been long enough"

"Lemme get changed" he closed the door in her face and had her rolling her eyes as she walked to Tsuikas door.

"TSUIKA! OPEN UP!" She yelled as she pounded on the door. There was no response or any sound of movement from the inside.

"Tsuika!" she beat at the door again.

"Anything?" asked Hakkai running to her side

"No… not even a sound of movement… do you think she snuck out?"

"I don't know… TSUIKA OPEN THE DOOR!!!!" He yelled while pounding a fist on it.

"Hey would ya keep it down?" said Kuwabara opening his door to ell at them "I'm trying to sleep!!"

"Hakkai what's up?" asked Haruko coming out of her room with Hiro right behind her. They were both dressed in their training outfits which implied that they were about to go out and do some light training.

"We're trying to get Tsuika to come out she's been in there by herself long enough" Replied Genie

"She's not opening the door."

"Knock it down"

"Good idea Hiro" Genie and Hakkai took a step back and began preparing to kick the door down by now everyone was in the hall watching them even some maids and Ogres. Kurama watched from his doorway rather impatiently he needed to speak with her as soon as he could get her away from everyone else. They kicked the door in and off its hinges and slowly stepped inside.

"Tsuika?" Genie called out. The curtains were pulled shut preventing any light from the sun inside. The air was humid and stale and smelled slightly like vomit. Hakkai switched on the light and they gasped. Tsuika lay in the middle of the bed panting. Genie ran over and jumped on the bed.

"She has a fever… god, Her sheets are soaked!" She cried pulling back the covers. Her breath came in and out rapidly.

"She threw up in the bathroom!" Haruko cried running out with a small wet towel. Genie took it and wringed out the water on her forehead.

"Common Tsuika wake up…" Hakkai sat on the other side of the bed and pulled the covers completely off the bed to throw them on the floor. She was dressed in a thin white silk nightgown that was soaked with sweat. Kurama and the others approached the threshold of her room and peered inside. Kuramas eyes shot open at the sight of her pale face. Genie dabbed at Tsuikas face murmuring to her and trying to get her fever down. Tsuika moaned and shook her head from side to side in protest.

"What's that on the neck?" asked Hiro approaching her. Kurama winced and looked at the floor.

'_They'd all find out eventually_.' Hiro pulled her hair away from her neck and stared at the to small bite marks. Genie and the others leaned in and examined the marks themselves. Genie glared and whirled around to look at Kurama.

"YOU MARKED HER AS YOUR MATE!" She yelled. She leaped off the bed and landed in front of him.

"You marked her as your mate… and you let her rot in this room for two days…" her voice was low and dangerous a tone none of them had ever heard before. Hakkai and the twins stood back and glared at him from a distance. He couldn't even raise his gaze to meet theirs but he felt their eyes and the eyes of everyone else bearing down at him.

"LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!" she reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt with each of her hands. He still didn't look at her or at anyone else. His hair covered his eyes making his facial expression unreadable.

"You marked her as your fucking mate Kurama… and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what that means… You're technically married… and you left her here for _two_ _fucking_ _days!_" she shoved him back against the wall. He stumbled back but held is ground. He didn't say anything nor did he look at her.

"I know it was a shock to learn that she had a daughter… but she's your daughter too. I know you have other things to deal with… but she's your mate… you dedicated yourself to her when you marked her." She glared at him. Tsuika had a high fever that could probably kill her if left untreated, she herself felt guilty for leaving her but Kurama had marked Tsuika as his mate, he should have never left her alone… never. Genie held mating very high as all could tell, she was disgusted with Kurama. She turned her back on him and barked for Haruko to get more towels with cold water, and for Hakkai and Hiro to move Tsuika out of the bed so the wet sheets could be changed. Hakkai and Hiro lifted her out of the bed as he maids hurried to change the sheets. The crowd that had gathered was starting to disperse all but Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Needless to day Kurama felt like shit. He raised his gaze slightly and watched as Haruko returned with more towels to put on Tsuikas face and body. They had laid her on the Love seat which he found a little ironic. He bowed his head and walked out of the room, back into his own, where he locked the door behind him.

**-8- Kiss My Mouth Hard-8-**

It was 8 o'clock by the time they got her fever down even by a degree. She was still sweating but her breathing had returned to normal.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Haruko

"Don't know" replied Genie dabbing at Tsuikas face they had gotten her out of the night gown and into sweats to try and sweat the fever out of her. Haruko hugged the teddy bear that was Hanas and wept silently.

"I miss her you know…" Hakkai and Hiro had gone down stairs to train for a bit, then they would take their turn watching Tsuika, while Genie and Haruko went to get themselves food.

"Yeah… I know…" Genie rinsed out the cloth and applied it to her forehead. Kurama approached the threshold timidly holding a jar of light green balm and stopped when he heard them conversing.

"We should have been more careful… all of us" she mumbled into the bear

"We shouldn't have let Tsuika move out… not while something like this was happening…"

"But they took Kohana at the day care center… how could they have pulled that off?" He stopped keeping track of he conversation… her name was Kohana… Flower Child… he smiled to himself, and knocked lightly on the threshold. Genie and Haruko both glared up at him, they knew he had been eves dropping; after all he didn't exactly try to hide it as he approached.

"What do you want?" Genie snapped, he sighed and held out the jar. She snatched it out of his hands and looked at the contents eerily. "What is it?"

"It's a mixture of lavender, rosemary, eucalyptus… healing plants. It'll help lower her fever and cure any other ailments she may have" Genie nodded and waited for him to leave to her and Harukos surprise he sat at the edge of the bed and took Tsuikas hand.

"I do love her" he said gently while stroking her hand. Genie looked at Haruko who just stared back at her in confusion.

"You must on some level. You don't strike me as the kind to mark someone just cuz their good in bed" She said unscrewing the jar. The second the lid came off a sweet scent filled the room.

"Smells like a field of flowers" she commented taking a hand full out of the jar and handing it to Haruko. She was about to dab it onto Tsuikas face when Kurama stopped her.

"It should go on her chest" Haruko and Genie starred at each other.

"You're on your own there" she said sliding the cream into his hand. "That's your territory. We'll make sure no one comes in" she said sliding off the bed with Haruko. They raced to the threshold and stood with their backs tuned. They were all for helping Tsuika get better but under no circumstances were either of them gunna rub anything on anyone's chest… not a girls anyway. Kurama shook his head at them and let go of her hand. He eased her shirt up and began rubbing the cream. Genie had taken more than needed out of the jar so he went and applied what as left to her shoulders and neck. When he was done he closed the jar and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. He sat and watched her wishing she would wake up so they could talk, and he could tell her she wasn't alone and he'd fight for their daughter. He bushed her hair out of her face and laid his lips on hers giving her a gentle kiss. When he straightened he found Genie, Haruko, Hiro, Hakkai, and Hiei watching him. Had it for been for Hieis presence he wouldn't feel embraced with his display of affection. He began to blush slightly making everyone but Hiei smile and suppress giggles. Hiei merely rolled his eyes.

**-8- Let Your Convictions Reassure My Heart -8-**

Kurama stayed with her throughout the whole night her fever died down back to normal, but she had yet to regain consciousness. No one could understand why, she was fine now they tried everything to wake her up cold water, hot water, yelling, banging, nothing worked, she just lay there asleep.

"Hey maybe you should kiss her Kurama" said Hakkai making everyone stare at him "what you guys have never read sleeping beauty?" Genie smacked upside his head while the others rolled their eyes.

"Think she's dreaming?" asked Kuwabara

"Must be one hell of a dream if she doesn't even wanna wake up"

"I could take you guys there" said Momiji from the doorway. They watched cautiously and shrugged. What did hey have to lose?

"Alright then"

"Here's the catch I can only take two at max, so decide among you"

"Well I'm defiantly going" chimed Genie

"Alright then Genie an-"

"I'll go" spoke Kurama that was a no brainier. Momiji smiled and approached the bed where Tsuika laid.

"I suggest you lay down and close your eyes" she said they did as told closing their eyes. Within seconds they fell into a garden lush with roses and springtime blooms.

"Guess we're in her dream…" said Genie rising. She dusted a few blades of grass off her pants as Kurama rose to his feet.

"Where is she?" as if someone answered his question they heard laughing and splashing. Cautiously they approached the break in the garden to see Tsuika and Hana both in bathing suits. Hana was splashing around inside a large plastic pool that was set on the ground while Tsuika kneeled outside it and splashed water over her. Hana cried out with laughter and clapped her hands. Kurama was stunned by the sight unable to move, speak even breath. It wasn't until Genie nudged him that he broke out of the trance.

"This was last summer, of coarse the scenery is a little different but it's a memory…" Kurama nodded and the continued to watch. Slowly the sun went down and night fell. With it came the disappearance of her daughter. The scene changed to a long hall that Kurama recognized as the labyrinth while Genie was left to peer around in confusion.

"… and then the prince kissed sleeping beauty and she woke up" they heard the voice of a woman coming from an open door as they got closer her voice got louder and two children come into view. They both had blond hair ones was outrageously long to the point that it trailed on the floor and the other had a buzz cut. It wasn't until they were right behind them that they realized they were Bira and Momiji.

"What's she doing?" Bira whispered to Momiji from around the corner of the threshold.

"She's sitting on her lap and she's reading her a story" she whispered back. They peaked in threw the open door and saw a woman with curly blond hair and pale blue eyes sitting in front of a fire with a child curled up on her lap and a book in her hands. The little girl looked just like the woman only her eyes were a deeper blue. It was Tsuika and her mother. Her mother looked up and fixed her gaze on the two little girls they gasped and ran off.

"Let's go tell!" said Bira to Momiji "It's not fair that she gets to spend time with her and we don't"

"Another memory?" asked Genie

"One of her dark past as a child" he looked back to Tsuika who was tugging on her mothers dress urging her to continue.

"I don't think they can see us" Kurama said entering the room.

"Didn't think they would it's her memory after all." She said following him in as they continued reading.

"MINE!!!" came a booming voice that echoed around the room and halls.

"Tsuika hide!" she handed Tsuika the book as she rose and Tsuika ran off to hide somewhere in the room. She chose to hide behind a Curtin. Mine sighed and turned around to be met with Misorus hand. He back handed her splitting her lip and drawing blood. Bira and Momiji giggled behind him as Riuk and Ranfa came into view. Mine straightened and gazed solemnly at Misoru.

"Take them away" said Misoru to Riuk and Ranfa. "And find Tsuika the girl needs to be punished"

"No! Misoru it was my fault!" Misoru slammed the door shut and glared at Mine. "I told her to come I just wanted to see her… I'm sorry" she choked. Kurama and Genie watched, keeping an eye on Tsuika, Mine, and Misoru. Misoru started forward and struck her again his eyes dark with rage.

"How you dare you defy me you insolent wench!!" he yelled striking her so hard she fell backward and stumbled into the hearth. She screamed out as she burned herself and pulled herself away from the fire. Misoru grabbed her around the throat and picked her up off the floor.

"That's the last time Mine…." He said deathly how as he choked her. Tsuika watched on from behind the curtain helpless as her mother was killed before her eyes. Silent tears slid down her eyes as she hugged the book to her chest. Kurama and Genie watched horrified as Misoru threw Mine into a wall where she passed out. He stood over her and held out his hands they watched as his nails grew into claws. He lifted her up off the floor by her hair and stabbed her threw the chest. She died instantly. Kurama and Genie gasped they had seen death hundreds of times before but never this. He pulled his hand out and dropped her. Opening his fist he now held her heart in his bloody hand. He smirked and threw Mines own heart into her face it splat against her cheek then fell beside her head. He left the room calling out for any servant to clean up the mess and find Tsuika. Kurama and Genie looked back to the Curtin to see her pale and shaking. She was four Genie remembered and they watched her now as she slowly crept out from her hiding place and walked over to her mothers dead body.

"Mommy…" her voice was high pitched and tight with tears. When she reached her mother her face was paler than humanly possible, her eyes wide open and shining with tears. The book fell out of her arms and onto the floor with a thud it fell open to another fairy tale Rapunzle the photo on the right side of the page showed Rapunzle alone inside her tower crying out in the dark. Kurama and Genie watched her as she stood immobile staring at her mothers unmoving body until Riuk found her and gently picked her up and ran down the hall with her. Genie and Kurama followed only to have the scene change as they ran. They were now chasing Momiji and Bira as they chased Tsuika.

"Common we just wanna play!" yelled Momiji gaining on her. They looked slightly older indicating that not much time had passed. Tsuika pushed open her bedroom door and slammed it shut in Momijis and Biras face. She locked it and ran around the room turning on lights to cause as little shadows as possible. She huddled in a ball in a corner crying into her knees. She had scraps and cuts on her arms and face. Her dress was torn and dirty as her face which was also bruised. Kurama and Genie walked threw the door and looked around.

"Could it really be this horrible?" asked Genie, Kurama nodded silently and strode over to Tsuikas infantile form as she wept. He laid a hand on her head in comfort she jerked and looked up at him with shocked blue eyes. Apparently the simple touch had made him visible and solid to her.

"Who are you!?!" she shrieked curling up even more and trying to push away from him. He looked at her in surprise and realized he didn't exist in this memory that had now become a dream, but he'd take his chances and try to get her to come back.

"Tsuika… you need to wake up… this isn't your life anymore…" he said gently, her breath was hitched and fast. She was terrified of her sisters he saw it in her eyes. As she watched him her own shadow rose around her and held her tight she screamed as the shadow turned into Momiji. She smiled and laughed as she tightened her grip making Tsuika lose consciousness and ending the horrid nightmare. It was just dark Kurama rose off his knees and looked around as Genie walked over beside him.

"Now what?'

"We find her…"

"How? You can't see a thing!"

"Not yet you can't… but we have to bring her back… she's trapped in her memories… the good and the bad" at his words the darkness faded away to a dark street where figures stood fighting in the distance. They ran over and saw Tsuika fighting against Goten and Izume. It was only a few years ago Kurama remembered slowly but surly they would eventually reach a point where they could talk to her and reason with her and make her realize she's dreaming.

"You were a pawn Hikaru! Just get used to the thought!" said Goten with a smile as he charged to her with a knife in hand.

"Hikaru?"

"Long story…"

"besides…" he said taking a "you were lousy in bed… my dogs probably have more fun with each other…" her face was unreadable she was dodging his moves accurately moving like liquid to avoid the blade "and their neutered…" her head snapped up and they saw her eyes go black with something that wasn't her own as she raised her hand and gripped his wrist. Their eyes met and in one swift move she took the knife from him and kicked him backward. She twirled it in her hand and walked toward him.

"So… was I really that bad?" she said taking her time as he backed away into a lamp post. "Why are you scared Goten? You seemed to have a lot more confidence when you were the one holding the knife…" she turned it over in her hand.

"Coward…" she said with a smile as she reached him and evil smile playing on her lips. "Drop- Dead" She plunged the knife into his chest listing to his screams and cries of agony. Eventually his screams turned into whimpers and groans and those into gurgles as blood spilled from his lips. He was dead… the other girl, Izume, was sticking out threw a window.

"My, my, what a mess…" she sighed throwing the knife over her shoulder carelessly. She straightened and looked around. For an instant they saw shock and pain register I her eyes before they were clouded with darkness. In her eyes they saw insanity, a blood lust that wasn't hers. She walked over to the building that had Izume sticking threw and kicked in the wood that bordered up the front door. She went in and Pulled Izume in roughly threw the window by her hair. She let her drop on the floor in a heap and then went back outside to get Goten. She picked up his arms and began dragging him along the concrete.

"Tsuika…" called Kurama. She dropped Goten and stared at him like a doe in headlights. She didn't move she didn't even breathe.

"Kurama…uh…hi…" she said awkwardly moving to stand in front of Gotens body. She glanced at him and looked back over her shoulder. She smiled sheepishly and stepped aside.

"I think you remember Goten…." She said with a smile.

"Tsuika wake up…" he said gently approaching her. "It's not real…"

"Not real? But he's DEAD! THE ASSHOLE FINALLY GOT WHAT HE DESRVED... I hope he's rotting in hell now even as we speak" She beamed at him her eyes wide with joy and fear.

"Tsuika…" Genie said softly approaching. Tsuika smiled on and took Goten by his arms gain. "Tsuika?" she repeated she looked back at Kurama puzzled.

"You wanna help me drag him inside? He's pretty heavy" she said with a smile

"I don't think she can hear me!"

"You don't exist in this memory… try touching her"

"Who are you talking to?" she asked only to gasp when Genie appeared in front of her. "Who the hell are you?" she said dropping Gotens arms again and raised her own in defense.

"Tsuika" Genie took her by the wrists. "It's not real…"

"Who are you…" she repeated her eyes now filling with tears

"Tsuika this happened two years ago…" Kurama said gently "They've been dead for two years…." She stared at them wildly and looked to Gotens body.

"Tsuika you're dreaming… wake up" she said gently

"Dreaming?"

"Yes… Tsuika… They have Hana… you need to wake up and get her back…"

"Hana… who's Hana?" she said with a half smile. "I think you're both crazy…" yet the tears fell from her eyes faster.

"Tsuika… wake up…"

"STOP SAYING THAT! I'M NOT SLEEPING I'M NOT! I'M AWAKE!!" she pulled away from Genie and began throwing a tantrum kicking Gotens body over and over then holding her head and turning her back to them. "Go away… this is real… their dead…" she wept. "Their both finally dead…" she fell to her knees and curled up into a ball to cry as the memory began to fade the dark street faded into light.

"Now what?" Genie asked As Tsuika faded

"You tell me…"

"Tsuika dodge!" Genie was startled by the sound of her own voice. They now stood in a clearing watching Tsuika and Hakkai fight.

"I remember this…" Genie mumbled "this was when she first showed us her powers… other than when I fought her she was kind of holding back at that time but here we got her pissed…" As they watched Tsuika became increasingly frustrated by her inability to bring down Hakkai and Genies constant criticisms. She disappeared before Hakkais eyes and appeared behind him and kicked him in the spine with the heal of her foot and he fell forward and shifted and kneed him in the gut. He fell to the ground wheezing. Tsuika stood for a moment watching him then marched off into the forest.

"Tsuika!" Genie called after her. She didn't listen and kept going at a run.

"Me n Hakkai were really worried about her after that…." Genie said to Kurama and they ran after her.

"Why didn't you follow?"

"We didn't know why she ran so we gave her, her space. Guess we'll know now" They followed her a distance knowing that if they revealed themselves she'd recognize them and the memory would change. It appeared she was just lost in her memories, lost in the past. She tripped over a tree root and fell hitting the ground hard she gasped and moaned when she sat up clutching her ribs. She took a deep breath and sat back against a tree. She curled up in a ball and began mumbling to herself.

"Can you hear what she's saying?" asked Genie.

"Earth, air, fire, water. Drive this darkness out of me. Gods of sun and gods of light I ask you to do this all your might. I bind myself I bind this darkness within me let it harm none for it will forever rest deep inside the valley of my mind." He replied she nodded as they continued to watch her chanting grew louder and louder. The wind began to pick up at an alarming rate, dark clouds rolled in and thunder rocked the ground. She rose screaming at the sky crying out with a plea as she materialized an athame in her hand and cut open her own palm.

"By my own blood I bind myself; I bind this darkness, this deep hate. By earth, air, fire, and sea, gods I beg you, so mote it be!" she thrust her arms up and clenched her fist letting the blood flow down her arm and drip to the ground it got carried away in the wind and the rain before it all died down. She fell to her knees soaked and panting. She ripped the hem of he shirt and used it to bandage her hand. She sat and stared after that the sun returned and the air grew fragrant with flowers.

"Gods help my damned soul. I do not wish this for my daughter."

"But you need to help your daughter Tsuika" said Genie rising and coming into view. She didn't back away or flinch she just stared t Genie in surprise and smiled.

"How long have you been there?" she asked with a small smile

"Just got here" she lied casually walking over and sitting next to her. Kurama stayed behind trying to judge when was the best for him to step out and try to reach her. Genie drew out Tsuikas bandaged hand and examined it.

"You know it's gunna get infected if we don't clean it out."

"Yeah, but what do you mean I need to help Hana?" panic began to rise into her voice "is she ok??"

"Tsuika… Hana's been kidnapped." Tsuikas face paled instantly and she slowly began to shake her head.

"No that's a lie… no one knows about her I'm not involved in anything that could put her in danger.-"

"Not now Tsuika but in the future she will be taken away from you and you need to help her."

"Future?" Kuramas eyes widened he knew what genie was trying to do get he used to the idea that it would happen before actually telling her it happened. He continued to watch, patiently waiting.

"Yes, she will be taken away from you by a man we're trying to investigate. We need to find her Tsuika." Her eyes misted over with tears as a realization dawned on her.

"She's already gone isn't she…"she said quietly her voice breaking. Genie nodded gently

"Yes"

"Oh god… I remember…" she sobbed now Genie waited a moment.

"Do you know you're dreaming?" Tsuika paused then shook her head.

"I wish it was a dream… I wish I could just wake up and have my baby with me. God Genie I remember they took her… they took her cuz I wasn't paying attention."

"Tsuika none of us were, it's not just your fault we were all off guard."

"But I should have been paying attention. I should've been with her..."

"Tsuika…." Said Kurama coming out of hiding. She looked up at him wide eyes and began to sob more.

"And I should've told you sooner that you had a daughter…" Her hand fluttered up to cover her mouth as she cried. "it's all my fault…"

"No it's not Tsuika…" Now Kurama was at her side embracing her. " I shouldn't have let you go… I should have gone out and searched for you the second I was able… but I didn't" she began to relax into his embrace.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get her back?"

"It's a process Tsuika…" said Genie stroking her back "we'll find her, we'll find all of them" she said now looking at Kurama "it just takes time."

"But how much time do we have?" she choked out "and what about Misoru… what's his role in all this?" she shivered at the thought of her father after all these years the fear for him was still very much alive.

"Shhhh… one step at a time Tsuika, you need to get better first then we need to get stronger as a team" said Kurama. Tsuika nodded into his chest and closed her eyes slowly the dream began to fade away Kurama and Genie looked around in confusion until they realized their eyes were closed. They sat up and saw everyone watching them.

"Well" prompted Yusuke "what's going on in there?"

"She's reliving her memories in dreams… everything but the present. She's reliving the good, bad, every moment she's ever had with any of us." Bira and Momiji looked at each other fearfully.

"She's in denial" Kurama continued. "she knows Hana's been taken but she wont acknowledge it…"

"It's not that I won't….. I can't…." she said so quietly everyone in the room jumped. Her eyes were only open a fraction and staring blindly at her shoulder.

"Tsuika!" Genie crawled up to her as she began to sit up. "No don't move… you need to eat… get some food and water in you"

"What I need is a shower…." She said with a weak smile "I reek…" her voice was hoarse she'd gone days without food or water, or a bath. She looked older... So much older than any of them.

"What happened Genie?" it was rhetorical. They all knew that. "How'd it get to this?" her voice cracked with tears that never fell.

Oh sweetie…"Genie pulled her into a hug. "Don't blame yourself…."

"It's hard not to…" she whispered. Everyone looked at each other they weren't sure whether or not she knew they were in the room. "I'm fine Genie" she said pushing away from her to see Genies own tears fall. She opened her mouth only to have Genie shake her head.

"I'm sorry Tsuika I was just so scared we were gunna lose you…." She said hastily whipping away her tears Tsuika smiled warmly at her it brought a sense of relief into the room.

"You guys could never lose me… it'd take more than this to get rid of me… a lot more" she said reassuringly. She then looked away from Genie and looked at all of them, in her eyes you saw her gratitude. She was grateful to them all for their concern.

"Would You Guys mind leaving me for a while? I need to speak with Kurama" She looked at all of them avoiding only Kuramas gaze she nodded to Genie and in seconds they were alone. She looked down at her hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her…. I was going to…. Honest I was…" her voice now choked with tears. "I just didn't know how… I'm sorry I ran away… I just-" she was silenced by his mouth crushing down on her. Her eyes shot open in shock but she had little time to experience it seeing as how he was forcing her mouth open with his tongue and filling his hands with her breasts. Her mind clouded over and her tears were forgotten. She pulled him closer to her encouraging him to continue. He broke the kiss as abruptly as he had started it and pulled her into his arms in a fierce embrace.

"Don't ever do that again…" he said his voice strained and out of breath. She turned her face into neck and nodded. He wasn't mad… thank goddess he wasn't mad.

"I know I'm so-" he cut her off again.

"That's not important now…" He drew her back to look into her eyes "I want my daughter back. So I can finally meet her." Her eyes filled with tears. She thought she'd stopped crying, but now she couldn't help it. He gathered her in his arms and held her. She fell asleep in his arms a short while later; he brushed her hair and kissed her temple before he laid her down on the bed. He tucked her in and went to close her blinds. She would wake up again, this time he'd make sure of it. He stood by the window peaking out between the blinds staring out at the grounds below. He'd get them back. His mother and his daughter. He vowed it on his blood.

**-8-Promise Me Now I Promise You Too I Love You -8-**

Alright, alright this chapter wasn't as long as the other ones and the lemon kinda sucked I know. But hey at the rate I'm going I'll be able to post the whole story in one go… after all I haven't even posted up the first chapter yet. Well laters its 3:45 am the things I do for you guys… YOU KNOW I LOVE YA! (this is an early note)

Ok I know it took it me forever to post this thing is I had this chapter and chapter 4 already written but I felt the need to go back and change a few things cuz I didn't really like the sluggish flow of things. Anyway sorry for the late update and I hope to get chapter 4 out as soon as possible. I'm working on three other stories ones Yu-Yu Hakusho the others too Inuyasha and the last is Sayuki. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll read my other fics when I get them out. Blessed Be N I'll c u soon. (another Early Note)

Ok this took way longer than I expected to complete but I promise you chapter 4 will be up soon. And this is my longest one by far… chapter I mean 28 pages on word WAHOO!!! BREAKING MY RECORDS! Anyway I know your pretty upset with me…. I'm sowy… but between school, a social life, and filling out college applications not to mention the fact that my mom wont let me apply to the placed I really wanna go to. This took a long time… I'm sorry!!!!! But it was a good chapter right?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Scene Changes Brought To You By Jewel "2 Find U"**

**Featured Song "Predictable" By Good Charlotte**


	4. Deep Loathing

**Deep Loathing**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Yu-Yu Hakusho Characters Or Songs I Use As Scene Breaks Nor Do I Own Any Song I Use In The Actual Story.**

**-8- I was born amidst the purple waterfalls. I was weak, yet not unblessed.-8-**

She awoke a few hours later, she could have sworn she had been dreaming had it not been for the Teddy Bear in her arms she would have had no problem believing it was a dream. Her Baby was still missing, Her baby was still out there scared… She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She chose to dress in black. She pulled on tight black jeans and a tank top. The clock read 2 in the afternoon meaning she had only slept for 4 hours. She looked at herself in the full view mirror. She really did need to eat her cheeks looked pinched and her skin was a sickly white.

"….FOUL NO POWERS!" their voices were drowned out but she heard them all the same. She walked to the window and looked down, she saw Hakkai, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiro, Haruko, Genie, Momiji, And Bira training. Hiei was standing back watching no doubt waiting for Kurama. Hakkai was fighting with Yusuke, Bira with Haruko, Hiro with Kuwabara, and Momiji with Genie.

"What!" Momiji yelled their voices were muffled threw the glass but could still be easily heard. They began arguing causing everyone to stop. Hakkai looked up at her window and looked right at her. She gave him a small smile and turned away form the window. She ran across the room and opened the door, nearly colliding with Kurama. He was holding a vase full of roses, she stared at them blankly and then looked back up at him.

"Uh... I thought you could use some color in your room… I just picked them…" she gave him a weak smile and took the vase from him. She set it down on her dresser and inhaled. He leaned against the door jam to watch her. Her hands were unsteady her skin was still pale and her eyes puffy. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her she leaned back into his arms. They both needed support they both needed reassurance.

"I'm going to go down and train" he shook his head

"Not until you eat" She smiled weakly looking at her reflection "Tsuika you haven't eaten anything in more than twenty four hours. You're not training until you eat." He said gently she nodded and didn't argue though she wanted to he was right. She followed him around the mansion having no idea where she was going. They ended up in a kitchen that had a table loaded with eggs in all styles, bacon, sausages, bread, cookies and all those other goodies.

"Eat" he said handing her a plate. He wouldn't let her go anywhere until she did, she looked at the plate then back at him before she took it.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He shook his head and had her raising an eyebrow at him

"You need to eat too you know…." She piled the plate with Eggs and Beacon and handed it to him with a weak smile.

"Wouldn't want to be a hypocrite would you?" He smiled and took the plate from her. She got another one and pile on pancakes with scrambled eggs and sausage links. They ate in silence He was concerned about her but he knew she didn't need to be babied. She picked at her food and ate small portions she eventually finished the whole plate then just stared out the window. He looked up and watched her he didn't have much of an appetite but finished off his plate anyway. She'd never been separated from Kohana for this long. It was one in the afternoon she sighed and turned back to Kurama to find him staring at her. She smiled softly and reached across the small table to take his hand. He linked his fingers with hers and rose.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her away from the kitchen.

"Outside you want to train don't you?" She nodded and fell into step with him. When they came into view everyone stopped and stared at them. She narrowed her eyes and let go of Kuramas hand. They were being cautious around her, like they were walking on egg shells. She had just as much to lose as any of them and she was just as determined as they were to get it back.

"Don't look at me that way, I'm fine stop feeling sorry for me, or I'll kick all your sorry asses" Genie and Hakkai grinned at her she had fire in her eyes, and they were glad too see it.

"Alright then let's go" said Hakkai getting ready. She smiled at him.

"Let's make it interesting I have yet to fight you using my powers and you always win anyway."

"If I use my strength I'm going to hurt you"

"We'll see about that"

"This is gunna be good" mumbled Genie under her breath.

"Alright ready?" he asked

"Just say when" He took off running toward her he was faster than he had been fighting with Yusuke. She blocked and dodged his attacks. They stood back to watch they hadn't seen Tsuika fight in a while. Hakkai threw a punch and Tsuika disappeared.

"What the?" she appeared behind him and kicked him into a tree. He flew toward the tree turning his body so he could jump right off it and soar toward her. She froze time entirely and moved out of the way she counted off it had been a short time only twenty seconds. He collided with Yusuke and slid on the ground.

"Sorry Yusuke…" she said quietly and a little timid.

"Dammit!"

"I can't even get a hit on you, you got an unfair advantage" said Hakkai getting up off Yusuke and straightening. She shrugged as he turned to offer Yusuke a hand.

"Is that it then?"

"I'll take you" said Momiji with a smirk, Tsuika had a lot of pent up energy to work out, she smiled as Hakkai looked from to the other. This was going to get ugly before it even started.

"When was the last time we sparred?" asked Momiji

"I was nine you took my doll and pulled its head off"

"Oh yeah I remember that you pissed me off" She smirked

"Everyone pisses you off" She sighed

"Enough talk let's go" Tsuikas own shadow rose up and got her in a strangle hold. Momiji charged for her, and punched the air. She lost her breath when Tsuika came from below to punch her in the stomach. She had to remember not to look Momiji in the eye and to keep her guard up, she played dirty she always had and that wouldn't change. Momiji fell to her knees sputtering then glared at Tsuika before disappearing into the shadows. Tsuika disappeared seconds later they all looked around and waited.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Yusuke after a while

"This isn't good" mumbled Bira "if we don't keep an eye on them they'll kill each other" at that moment Tsuika came flying out of the air, she crashed into the ground and skidded to a stop. She hissed in pain then rolled out of the way as Momiji came down to kick her in the face. She disappeared and reappeared right in front of Momiji elbowing her in the face Momiji flew back and skidded on the ground like Tsuika. Tsuika jumped into the air and was about to stomp on Momiji had Bira not tackled her in mid air.

"Alright that's it, it's a tie!" yelled Bira holding Tsuika down to the ground. Momiji stood up and swayed on her feet before she got her balance.

"Momiji you need to apologize for what you said, and stop instigating things. And Tsuika you should have known better than to actually go up against Momiji you have only yourself to blame" Bira scolded they were all lost all over again.

"WHAT!" Tsuika kicked Bira off her and stood up to glare at the both of them. No one knew what had happened in those few minutes that they were gone but Tsuika was covered in cuts and spitting blood while Momiji had a deep cut on her cheek and probably a broken nose, she too was spitting up blood. "I'M SORRY, I FAIL TO SEE YOUR LOGIC, AS USUAL, WHEN THE FUCK DID I ASK TO BE CALLED A SLUT?"

"Momiji apologize you know that was uncalled for!"

"Where the fuck do you get off telling me what to do Bira!" Momiji snarled

"You're both out of line!" she countered

"ON WHO'S TERMS!" they both yelled.

"You two are always-"

"Well it's true you are a-"

"Momiji stop it right now!"

"Fuck off Bira you always act like the innocent bystander! Grow the fuck up!"

"Look whose fucken talking" an all out fight broke out between the sisters. Hakkai, Yusuke, and Genie rushed to break it up before they killed each other.

"Common Tsuika I know that look in your eye, common" Genie pulling her away toward the rose garden. Hakkai had Momiji in a strangle hold and Yusuke was holding Bira back by the shoulders.

"What just happened?" asked Kuwabara imitating Yusuke only moments before. Momiji shoved Hakkai and ran off in the opposite direction while Bira stayed where she was fuming.

"Bira… common let's go get you some water" said Haruko ushering her away. Kurama began to go in the direction Genie had taken Tsuika before Hakkai stopped him.

"Let Genie deal with it Tsuika tells her everything anyway"

"Maybe so but I'd feel a lot better finding out for myself" with that he went off

Genie dragged Tsuika away enough and looked into her eyes.

"Honey… calm down… I want to kill her as much as you do but what exactly did she say?"

"She hasn't changed… she's still the same bitch it was a sparing match and she just had to…" Her voice was trembling with rage as she trailed off and shook her head. "She called me a whore… said I had a kid and my job was no better than a prostitutes…" Genies mouth fell open. "Oh no there's more." She was pacing back and forth. To distracted to see Kurama approaching behind her.

"She got on my case about Kurama and how I couldn't have just left him to live a peaceful life I just had to come back and fuck it all up again by brining a kid into the picture" Her eyes were filling with tears, and her voice sounded horse yet squeaky. Her tears were a mixture of hate and sorrow. Genie clenched her hands into fists and snarled she turned away form Tsuika and ran in the direction Momiji had gone.

"GENIE!" She turned to go after her and was met with Kuramas serene gaze. She froze she didn't know what to say or do.

"Tsuika you don't honestly believe that?" he approached her and pulled her into his arms. Now she whimpered and held back her tears she had believed it. Of all the things Momiji had said that one had hurt the most. A distant scream had her pushing away form him.

"Oh god Genie killed her" she took his hand and sunk into the ground when they resurfaced Kurama pilled her against him and lowered his lips to ear. Her cheeks flushed pink as she felt his breath on her ear.

"Warn me before you ever do that again" She smiled he was a little traumatized and scared. She pulled away and patted his cheek.

"Genie! Get off!" said Hakkai a few feet away Genie was on top of Momiji strangling her as Hakkai tried to pry her off. Yusuke ran over and attempted to help out while everyone else was recovering from shock.

"What happened?" Tsuika asked Haruko

"Genie came out of nowhere and jumped her."

"Let me go I'll kill her myself! This Bitch had no fucken right to say that! Let me go!" Hakkai and Yusuke tripped Stumbled back and fell on each other as Momiji and Genie began rolling on the ground. Tsuika ran over and all but tackled Genie. The shock was enough to have her lose her grip on Momijis throat. Tsuika got her in a strangle hold and hauled her off.

"If anyone has the right to kill her it's me" Said Tsuika struggling with her. She lost her balance and fell backward into the ground. Momiji gasped and sputtered and glared at the both of them. Genie and Tsuika looked like a couple of turtles on their backs. Genie kept trying to get up to get to Momiji but Tsuika hauled her back down.

"She's mine Genie and I know how to get her where it hurts so drop it" Her voice was muffled by Genies weight pressing down on her chest.

"No she had absolutely no right to say that at a time like this. Bira was right it was completely uncalled for!"

"She's my sister her neck is mine!" Momiji ran off again as they struggled

"Ok quit it "said Hakkai pulling them apart

"I'm gunna kill her" said Genie launching herself in the direction Momiji had gone. Hakkai jumped in front of her and threw her over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAKKAI!" He smiled as she beat at his back and walked leaving them all to follow

"What's he gunna do?" asked Yusuke

"I have no… clue…" responded Tsuika following

"Hey that rhymed" commented Kuwabara earning puzzled looks from all of them as they followed Hakkai

"PUT ME DOWN!" he went over to a fountain not to far away and threw her in. They stared in shock as she resurfaced sputtering and gasping. Her hair was all over her face so she looked like something similar to an overgrown béarnaise cat.

"Did ya cool off?" he said hands on his hips as he smirked down at her. He was on the floor in a second as she began wailing on him

"Do you know how much I hate the water?" the others watched on dumb struck. Hakkai grabbed her foot and tripped her. They all looked at each other and after a few moments of silence burst out laughing. Genie were covered in dirt and grass her cloths soaked and sticking to her body. Hakkai had a few bruises and a partially bloody nose yet despite all this they lay there laughing. Tsuika and Hiro snickered as they watched.

"I'm still gunna kill her" said Genie springing to her feet. Tsuika grabbed her and managed to get her in a head lock.

"I told you to forget about it" She sighed "Momijis not worth it… she's always been that way in fights… I'm sure she found something when you two were sparing that tugged a heart string" Genie stopped struggling and feel silent, after a while she just sighed and shook her head. Tsuika slowly let her go and they stared at each other.

"Why is she like that?"

"I don't even know and I've known her most of my life" Genie rang the water from her hair and threw her hair over her shoulder slapping Hakkai in the face with it. He narrowed his eyes at her but she didn't pay any mind to him. Tsuika and the others muffled snickers and laughs.

"So, entertaining for you guys?" Hakkai asked them as he touched a hand gently to his nose none of them said anything.

"Yeah it could be that…" said Yusuke "Or it could have just been deeply disturbing." Genie snickered.

"Well I need to go change" said Genie grabbing Tsuikas arm "We'll see you later" she ran off hauling Tsuika behind her. She shrugged at Kurama as he raised an eyebrow at her and almost stumbled over as Genie pulled her. They had no idea where they were going but she eventually found the right place.

'Tsuika…" said Genie timidly as they walked into the hall. "Seriously honey… how are you?" Tsuika looked down at the carpet then back at Genie.

"I'm Angry Genie… And I'm terrified… They better not hurt her" she fisted her hands. "Gods help them if they do"

"How's Kurama dealing with it?" she gave a weak smile and sighed

"I just can't believe how easy it was… he took it so well… even with his mother on the line… now his newfound daughter" She pressed to fingers to her temple as if to ease a pain.

"It's no wonder you love him he's any girls dream" said Genie with a smile she pulled Tsuika into a hug for her own sake and rocked her.

"We'll get them back Tsuika… Tiara and Riuk mean as much to us as they do to you" She pulled her away and smiled. "Your powers have gotten stronger your not even tired"

"Must have been the nap…" she sighed and turned to go to her room "I'll see you all later I need to be alone for a few minutes" Genie nodded and went to her own room. Tsuika closed the door and locked it. She took another shower and cleaned out her wounds, What Momiji had said was uncalled for and it really did anger her but she'd get her back for it later on her own terms. She threw her partially wet and bloody cloths into the sink and changed into baggy sweats. She sat on the love seat to stair out the window into the sun again. No matter how at ease she had been today she truly had only one thing on her mind and that was her daughter. She didn't know where to start none of them did, it pained them, they had to have a head quarters but the only ones who knew that would be the CEOs Kinta included something told her he was the ring leader even if he did introduce himself as the Vice President. She closed her eyes and Materialized in Koenmas office.

"YAH!" he nearly fell out of his seat.

"Sorry…" she said leaning over his desk he gave her a weary look.

"What is it Tsuika?"

"Can you give me all the files you have that contain any involvement with A.I. Records or Kinta."

"Tsuika… there are so many files it would take ages to sort threw them all just to find some scraps of information on A.I. Records and Kinta." He said with a sigh.

"Well there are eleven of us nine of which I'm sure would be more than eager to dig threw them all." He sighed again and began sorting threw the files on his own desk.

"The Ogres have been sorting the files they organize them so talk to one of them. As far as case files you have my permission to scan threw the ones that involve A.I records and Kinta but ONLY those." He said firmly Tsuika nodded she didn't need to be told twice Kuwabara and Yusuke on the hand were another matter. She spoke with Ogre who directed her to another Ogre apparently they all shared the name Ogre. He agreed to take her to the library where the files were he told Tsuika how to find him and where, she thanked him and Materialized next to Hiro. He was with the others in the Kitchen. Every one was present except for Momiji.

"What's up?" asked Hakkai she beamed at them all.

"I'm gunna need some help sorting threw case files"

"What kind of case files?" asked Hiro suspiciously

"Any case files involving A.I. Records or Kinta… Any one wanna help?" They stared at her

"Where do we go?"

**-8- Dead to the world, alive for the journey. One night I dreamt a white rose withering, a newborn drowning lifetime loneliness. -8-**

A week passed by slowly then bled into two. They were making progress not on trying to find out what A.I. Records was up to but in finding out where they were they made notes and jotted down every location Kinta had ever been in. as well as who was in his company. Momiji had finally apologized for what she said and was now helping them all out along with Bira. They trained every day then spent the rest of their time in the library until they couldn't keep their eyes open. Tsuika went out every night to the rose garden to train her mind and exercise her powers so far she had full control of her ability to break things and bring/go-to things. She as working on freezing time but it was hard to tell. She and Kurama now shared a room but often left each other alone. They gave space to each other when they knew it was needed and comfort when desired. They compared notes daily; they now had lists of all the places Kinta had been to as well as who he had been spotted with they researched their findings and narrowed it down to a hand full of people and places. They weren't taking any chances they double checked their findings and marked off the files they had used as well as where they information had come from.

"Alright so the places Kinta spends most of his time in are Chicago, Manhattan, Los Angeles, Austin and Miami" said Hiro

"He's mostly spotted with Vuko and Kimitawa and also some chick named Lasai, but that could easily just be his girlfriend" Said Bira

"How he can have a girlfriend is beyond me" said Tsuika shaking her head. "lemme see her" Hiro handed her the picture her eyes widened.

"No…way…" she breathed

"What is it?" asked Yusuke

"I've seen her before at the club. Hiro do you have a picture of Vuko and Kimitawa??" He handed them off. She laid out the pictures next to each other on the table and studied them.

"I've seen them all of them… not in the club exactly but going in and out of the building… they were either going in when I was coming out or coming out when I was going in. if not we went in at the same time…Kinta told you guys he was at the show to see me… but…" She sat down and closed her eyes.

"You think it could be the club?" asked Bira looking around at them. Hiro shook his head

"The building only has three floors all of which correspond geometrically; I've been there enough times after all"

"And you've never sensed anything?" asked Kurama, They all shook their heads

"There are dozens of ways to hide sprit energy it's not impossible" supplied Bira

"There's a basement" Tsuika said at last "There's a basement!" she repeated with a smile. They stared at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Whenever I saw them they always stopped to chat with the guards but once I hung back long enough to see a door out of the corner of my eye it's perfectly blended into the wall." She frowned and tried to bring back the hazy memory. "I don't remember much, after that I went into the elevator but threw the reflection I saw It was this one" she pointed to Vukos picture "he was going down some stares… that's about all I got…"

"No wonder they found us out so quick they had seen you five together!" said Yusuke.

"After that it was a simple matter of digging far enough into the past" supplied Kurama.

"At least we have somewhere to look" said Momiji

"Yeah problem is how do we get inside? The place is secure enough when we were welcomed image now" said Hakkai bitterly

"Well first we need to make sure that they really are there" said Tsuika "we don't want to storm the place only to find their not even there"

"Leave that to us" said Momiji with a smirk at Bira "They have to sleep sometime. And dreams are the gateway to the mind"

"Isn't that the eyes?" asked Kuwabara

"No, what you're thinking is the soul" said Yusuke

"Oh yeah…"

"Hold Up, what are you plannen on doing?" asked Genie

"I put Bira in their dreams she snoops around sees if their there"

"You can do that?"

"Easily" she said with a wink.

**-8- I dreamt all my future, relived my past, and witnessed the beauty of the Beast-8-**

That night they gathered in Biras room.

"I'm not sure about this…" she said wringing her hands. "What if I walk in on a very creepy dream?"

"Don't worry I'll make sure they don't remember their dream when they wake up"

"You can do that too?" asked Yusuke

"Sometimes. Alright Bira close your eyes"

"Do I have to go alone?" she whined "Why can't Hiei come with me he's got his Jegan eye he can help" every one looked over at the fire apparition who was leaning against a wall on the far side of the room.

"Hiei you up for it?" asked Genie. Bira clapped her hands together and pouted at him.

"Hnn" He gave an indifferent smile which could easily be taken as a menacing sneer.

"Alright soo… I'll take that as a yes… close your eyes" she instructed they, did as told and within seconds found themselves thrown into a world of darkness.

"Where'd you send them?" Haruko asked.

"To Kinta might as well just get to the root of the problem so we don't waste any time"

"What she means is she can't keep them in there for long" Tsuika smirked at Momiji "She's not strong enough"

"Hey I-" Hakkai jumped between them as Kurama put his hands on Tsuikas shoulders.

"Now is not the time… Tsuika cool it" She raised an eyebrow at him and coulda sworn she saw Momiji smirk.

'_Is she controlling him?'_

**-8- Where have all the feelings gone? Why has all the laughter ceased? Why am I loved only when I'm gone? Gone back in time to bless the child. -8-**

"So this is the mind of a corporate multi millionaire" commented Bira to Hiei. Kinta was dreaming of a party a ball if anything. Bira wore a strapless dress of gold that hugged her curves perfectly. It had beads and lace dancing all around the gown so it sparkled as she turned. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun with a few strands of curly hair hanging freely, she also wore matching high heeled strapies that gave her two more inches on Hiei. Hiei wore a plain back tux with a red rose tucked into the pocket. They looked around the hall and spotted Kinta. They were in the hall on the third floor they recognized it instantly. Kinta looked directly at them and his face paled. He glared and turned to address his body guards.

'_Hey guys… it's time for a scene change'_ Momijis voice echoed in their minds clearly the people around the room turned to face Kinta acussingly.

"How cold you take a child away from it's mother!" someone yelled

"What kind of a man are you!"

"Your sick!"

"What would your own mother say!"

"I no longer want to be associated with you!"

"I quiet!"

"I want my money back!" they looked around and smiled at everyone Kinta looked panicked his stock holders were selling their shares and the fans refused to go to concerts or buy tickets. They fell into darkness and were returned to their normal attires. They looked around and spotted Kinta far away in the distance they raced over to find him on his knees. Scattered all around him were bills, eviction notices, summons, and other things all leading to financial debt and bankruptcy. Hiei rolled his eyes at him and grabbed him by his shirt collar to pull him off is feet. Kinta flinched and covered his face with his hands

"Where are they?" Hiei asked, Kinta sputtered and squeaked. Hiei glared at him and bared his teeth.

"Where-are-they" he repeated threw his teeth Bira laid a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"It doesn't matter nothing does…" he wept. They watched him this was the mans worst nightmare being in financial debt? As an opposed to being dead. They supposed money was his one true love.

"Kinta… we'll make all this go away if you just tell us where they are" said Bira gently to put emphasis on it she made some of the bills disappear. He gasped and shoved Hiei to fall into the pile of notices. He ruffled threw them frantically.

"There are too many" he wept. She rolled her eyes and slowly a few more disappeared.

"Where are they Kinta…just as easily as I made go away I can make them come back" Kinta shook his head a begged.

"I'm homeless, jobless and worthless! Please don't! Their in the building on 54th and Lexington!" more bills disappeared. "Their alive! PLEASE DON'T!" more bills began piling up the scene changed so he was now sitting in front of is home as a bunch of movers hauled out his belongings and tagged them. He ran this way and that begging them not to take his things.

"So he's a material junkie" commented Bira "at least we know that their not in the building… but in New York." Hiei nodded as he watched his nightmare play out eventually he threw a psychotic fit and ran back to them.

"I'll give them to you! I'LL GIVE THEM BACK!! JUST GIVE ME MY LIFE BACK!!" he wept they looked at each other and when they didn't answer the scene changed to the top of a building where he threw himself off. It was the very building where Tsuika worked. Their eyes snapped open as the dream came to a startling end.

"Well?" asked Tsuika impatiently after a while

"Kintas so shallow…" Bira commented.

"Are they there or not!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in unison. Bira jumped and leaned back a little as Hiei shook his head.

"Where are they then!" Hakkai demanded

"Their In New York…."Bira let it hang in the air.

"So that's it then…" said Haruko.

"Now the question is how we get in and out unnoticed" said Hakkai.

"How indeed…" Commented Kurama putting an arm around Tsuika and giving her a gently squeeze.

"No we need to get in unnoticed…" said Tsuika "getting out with all of them safely will be difficult chances are they'll have guards on them and everything. So there's not really any way we'll be able to get out unnoticed." She was right; the tension was back in the room as they all fell into silence.

"I'm going to go get some sleep" said Momiji suddenly springing up and walking out of the room.

"We all should…" said Hakkai with a sigh.

**-8- How can I ever feel again? Given the chance would I return? Why am I loved only when I'm gone? Gone back in time to bless the child. Think of me long enough to make a memory. Come bless the child one more time.-8-**

She couldn't sleep she'd worked off as much energy as possible training her powers but still she was wired. She lay in bed staring up at the ceiling as the sound of Kuramas breath echoed through out the room. She didn't know if she could travel through dimensions and chances are she couldn't but she'd give anything to just be able to go to her daughter. It had been three weeks sense she'd seen her daughter she was getting restless. She shifted in bed to watch Kurama as he slept. He seemed so at ease she didn't know how he did it. Suddenly his eyes shot open and locked with hers. She was surprised but she didn't let it show as she blinked lazily at him. He pulled her close against his body and held her. He had stayed awake until she had come back from her midnight sessions, as he often did. But he had sensed her restlessness she couldn't sleep as much as any of them could. Everyone except for maybe Momiji and Bira were wide awake in their rooms. They were so close they knew where but they couldn't go. It pained them all. She let herself be pulled into his arms. They were so close yet frustratingly far. She closed her eyes and sighted, some of the tension eased out of her body and she began to relax. She wasn't suffering alone. Kurama was just as distressed as she was, just as frustrated and restless. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes. Everything would be aright it just had to be.

**-8- I've never felt so alone in my life. As I drank from a cup which was counting my time. There's a poison drop in this cup of man, To drink it is to follow the left hand path. -8-**

Where Keiko, Yukina, Riuk, Boton, Shiori, Kuwabara sister, and Yusukes Mother had been unconscious for the last three weeks Tiara had been conscious and frightened. Kinta had assigned someone to watch her and take care of her but she drove them insane. She missed her mother and often hollered at night.

"That child is getting irritating" commented Vuko as he lit a cigarette. Her screams could be heard threw the walls easily.

"ICHARU-SHUT-HER-UP!" yelled Kinta. A thin little brunet walked in caring the wailing Tiara.

"DON'T BRING IT IN HERE!" He massaged his temples to ease this throbbing head ache.

"I don't know what to do sir. She's not hungry she's been changed she just wont stop" she said retreating back into the nursery. The wails died down after a while. Kinta sighed and looked at the others.

"Remind me again why we had to take the child?" said Kinta

"It's the best defense we have against her mother." Supplied Lasai glaring in the direction Icharu had gone with Tiara. "But now I'm pretty sure it's a weapon they had against us"

"So has she showed up?" asked Kimitawa, Kinta shook his head and smiled

"Ever sense I sent Koenma that video none of them have been spotted anywhere"

"You know their probably in sprit world" said Lasai. Lasai was a psychic first class real deal. She saw into the future and communicated with sprits. Her abilities were only one reason Kinta kept her around.

"Yeah, but as long as their not in this dimension who cares" said Vuko.

"How's Misoru doing?" asked Kimitawa, Kinta smirked

"He's very anxious to see his daughters and very exited to meet his granddaughter"

"He's not like the others have been" commented Lasai

"No he's not" stared Kinta "he's strong and full of sprit energy. I'll admit he does frighten me a little but so long as he stays out of my way I'll stay out of his"

"What's he doing? Do you even know?" demanded Vuko, Kinta shrugged

"Whatever it is it involves getting rid of the Yurameshi team so why should I be concerned. Unless it involves me"

"It does involve you" stated Lasai gently. "More than you think"

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked slightly irritated

"It means you should be weary of him… someone with his past can't be trusted"

"What are you talking about Lasai?" asked Vuko slightly interested.

"He raped an angel, a fire demon, and a human to get his daughters not to mention he killed them all. Then he tries to bring about the next apocalypse by sacrificing his daughters who are bound to all three dimensions. Clearly…. He doesn't care for anyone but himself and his own self diluted goals… he's using us all"

"It benefits you, doesn't it?" Misorus raspy voice came from a dark corner of the room. They fell silent and looked in his direction.

"What are you worried about Lasai…" he walked to the back of her chair. She sat upright with her back straight unmoving not showing any fear. He passed a hand on the back on her chair and rested the other on her shoulder creeping his hand around her neck.

"What are you so afraid of?" he said dangerously low. His scarred face lowered only inches away from her ear. No one spoke, no one breathed. Misorus mouth twisted into a sneer as his grip tightened on her neck. "Is it death?" She made no efforts to stop his assault, she didn't even make a sound. He released her and looked at the rest of them. His eyes narrowed on Kimitawa.

"You're afraid of death…" he circled around to him. Kimitawa began to visibly shiver.

"Enough!" said Lasai standing. "We brought you back from the dead to help us the only reason why you're even here is because we allow it… if we cut off your supply of demons your finished." Misoru appeared at her back and shoved a dagger threw the back of her throat and out the front. She made a chocking sound and stared at them all with wide eyes.

"Women… should do best to learn their place… and only speak when hey are addressed…" Blood began trickling from her lips to dribble down her chin and stain her pretty white blouse. Misoru pulled the dagger out and let her fall onto the table. He licked the blade and looked at the rest of the men.

"If you don't want to end up like her… I suggest you give me what I want…"he said and with he disappeared leaving them with Lassies dead body.

**-8- Why am I loved only when I'm gone? Gone back in time to bless the child. Think of me long enough to make a memory. Come bless the child one more time.-8-**

Yeah I know my shortest chapter so far… but hey at least you got four chapters straight. Yeah I still haven't posted the others and I'm done writing this one so yeah last chapter will probably be the last but it will most likely be delayed cuz in a week I go to nyc to look at colleges and then when I get back school starts. So either way your all gunna have to suffer. Sorry to say. MUCH LOVE! (really early note)

Alright I wrote the note above in august it is now January that lets you know how long I've been reviewing these chapters. But yes this chapter is a little too short for my liking so yar…. I wonder if ppl really like this story… anyway… way from that. I reviewed this chapter as fast as I could to get it out for you guys and I changed some things added the works but yeah. I hope you enjoyed it next chapter will most likely be the last for this story. Then ill get started with my other one still haven't decided on the title but im working on another story with the same characters different setting though completely different past and thingies so not to be confused with this one. It's going to be a one shot ill have it up soon… I hope… damn school work… anyway. I hope u enjoyed reading my work if not ill just go out of the writing business… but yeah… later

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Scene Changes Brought To You By Nightwish "Bless The Child"**


End file.
